Herald of the Force
by Shroud09
Summary: Death is only the beginning and is the journey to the next great adventure. Harry will find this very true as he finds himself in a galaxy far, far away. He will enter a dark war between the Jedi and Sith and discover the means to be in love. After all, every champion needs a cause and someone to help them on their path. Strong - Powerful Force User Harry. HP-PA:
1. A Magical Tragedy

Author Notes: Been awhile since I've written anything and with my other stories I'm not sure how to continue them. So I'm going to stick with this one. A new Story that is similar to Prophecy of the Chosen One. Hope you guys enjoy it, an i would enjoy some positive feedback. I'll try to update as much as possible.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 01: A Magical Tragedy**

Harry Potter could feel his blood pulse through his veins as he rush through the Department of Mysteries. He could make it, he had to make it. The vision of his Godfather being tortured by Voldemort wouldn't leave his mind.

Harry could hear Hermione in his head protesting against this thinking it was impossible for two of the most wanted wizards in the world to appear in a very secure building where they risk exposure and capture.

Harry however couldn't risk her logic against knowing the truth. Hermione and the others perhaps could never understand. He could not lose Sirius. Sirius was the closest thing he had to living a life he's always wanted.

Harry passes the strange orbs on the shelves before reaching the spot where Harry saw Sirius being held; only to see nothing there. No disturbance or sign of either Sirius or Voldemort.

"He was here." Harry said in a hoarse voice.

"Harry, you need to see this." Luna said as she pointed to a strange orb. Harry walks up to it and sees that his name was written on it along with the Dark Lord's. Harry couldn't help but feel something strange, as if he knew this is what he's been searching for but knew nothing of it.

"Don't touch it Harry!" Hermione hissed at him.

Harry ignored her, and grabs the orb from the shelf and stares at it expecting something to happen. Nothing did which baffled him.

"Very good Potter, now turn around slowly and give that to me." A strong voice said. Harry didn't need to turn around to know at once it was Lucius Malfoy. Yet Harry turned around with his wand raised and the orb held tightly in his left hand. Yet he now wished he hadn't come. He could see dozen of Death Eaters now emerging from the shadows surrounding them. The only good thing was none of them had their wands raised.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded. Harry could feel the others pressing their backs towards one another, forming a circle. He could literally feel Hermione and Ron whimpering and the urge to run away. He was surprised to see Neville stand his ground as well as Luna.

The Death Eater's all laugh; as if they just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Truly you're compassion amazes even the Dark Lord, Potter."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry shouted as his anger began to swell inside of him.

"Where's Sirius?!" A cruel female voice said in a mock baby voice.

"I know you got Sirius. Where is he?!" Harry shouted at the Death Eaters trying very hard not to get worked up at their laughter.

"Awe, did the little boy have a bad dream?" The woman said as she mocked Harry in a baby voice.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry snarled half ready to pounce at the Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord knows; he always knows." The woman said as she walks forward with a dangerous smile on her face. The ghostly haunted face of Bellatrix Lestrange stares into the eyes of Harry.

"Always, you see Potter, what you saw was what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. All he wants is the Prophecy you have in your hands. Now, give it to me and you and your friends can leave." Lucius said.

Harry however refused to move.

"I'm supposed to trust you, when you are known for being a liar." Harry said staring coldly into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Accio Prophecy." Bellatrix cried out.

"Reducto." Harry roared pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stops her spell and dodged the reducto curse. A large Death Eater behind her however wasn't so lucky and was hit and blasted into wall. He slides down and didn't get back up.

"Potter I'm going too…" Bellatrix hissed before Lucius turn his wand and hit her with the boil curse. She cried out in pain.

"You fool, the Prophecy. The Dark Lord will skin you alive if you destroy the Prophecy." Lucius Malfoy roars.

It was during this communication that Harry notice something strange. The orbs that broke seem to rise up as a silver mist before slowly vanishing. He needed time, and the best way to get time was to get answers and to keep talking.

"Tell me why Voldemort went through so much trouble to lure me here." Harry said.

All the Death Eaters drew back their breath at the name of their master.

"You dare speak his name." Bellatrix breathes in a dangerous tone of voice. Her baby voice all but forgotten.

"I got no problem saying his name. Volde…."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieks in fury. Her face for the first time look terrifying as she was livid. "You shut your unworthy half-blood lips…"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too? Or does he have you all hoodwinked into believing he's a pureblood? His mother was a witch, a pathetic one at that… but his father was a muggle who…"

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screams.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a nonverbal spell at the same time. The two spells collided merely a few inches from Harry's face. They hit several orbs and they broke immediately and people in a white mist rose up speaking in a strange tone.

"I told you no! If you break the Prophecy...!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix.

"He dares... he dares... fifthly half-blood." Bellatrix mutters.

"Wait till we have the Prophecy!" Lucius screamed. Looking for the first time, furious.

"Tell me why Voldemort wants the Prophecy." Harry repeated after things had cooled down.

"Do not play games with us Potter. You know very well why." Lucius answered.

"I'm not playing any games. Why does Voldemort want this...? Prophecy did you call it, so badly?"

"Could this be... well, well. This explains everything. The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come earlier, when he showed you where it laid in your dreams. We had thought Dumbledore had already told you, but it seems he hasn't said anything to you at all. The Dark Lord believes natural curiosity would make you tempted to hear it word to word. He showed you every night, still for so long, you did not come. Even with the Ministry watching Hogwarts, we thought you would be rushing down here the moment you knew where it was. The reason is simple Potter, only those who the Prophecy was referred to, can remove from the Halls of Prophecies."

"So he had me come and collect for him. Just like he used Bode and Sturgis? Why didn't he just come and collect if for himself?" Harry demanded. This caused all the Death Eater's to roar in laughter. It wasn't Lucius who answered Harry's question, but Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come get himself?" Bellatrix mimicking Harry's voice. "Why would he when the Auror's are wasting their time with my sweet cousin. Why should he when they are so sweetly ignoring his return. The Dark Lord had other means of retrieving it."

"So that's why he got his lapdogs running around. Because his too scared to come and get it himself?"

"You seem to underestimate the Dark Lord, Potter. You see, the Dark Lord wants it, just like you do."

"I don't want it. I just don't want Voldemort to have it." Harry stated. Bellatrix raised her wand at Harry dangerously but Lucius hand caught hers and she lowered it grudgingly. She looked at Harry in anger and hatred. Harry knew, he was wiring her up to explode.

"I thought Dumbledore would have at least told you something. Are you telling me Potter, Dumbledore hasn't told you anything about your scar at all?"

"My... what does my scar have to do with this?"

"Dumbledore clearly doesn't trust you, or he thinks of you far less than I originally thought. Dumbledore in the past, has always praised you highly, yet he tells you nothing. Nor why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing for a while and stared at Lucius sly eyes. It took Harry's brain a moment to register what Lucius had just said.

"Someone made a prophecy about me?"

"About the both of you Potter, about the both of you. Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing. He had wondered why ever since he entered the Wizarding world, yet nobody told him anything. Was all the answers he needed in his hands inside the misty orb?

"I've waited over five years."

"I know Potter. I can explain everything if you give me the Prophecy." Lucius replied kindly. Though Harry could see the greed in his eyes.

"I can wait another five years. Voldemort's nothing more than a rotten muggle corpse." Harry replied.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix roared with fury.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a spell towards Harry and his friends. The shelves in front of them leap in front of them causing Bellatrix killing curse to have the shelves burst into flames.

"I told you no!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix, but at the same time, six voices shouted "Reducto!"

Lucius roared with fury. The Death Eater's that surrounded his Potter and his friends were blasted off their feet and landed hard against the shelves.

Harry led the others down the hallway and straight through the door. He stops as the others tried to collect their breath.

"It was a trap. I told you Harry. I told you." Hermione said between breathes.

Harry didn't say anything. He just didn't want to tell Hermione she was right for he would never hear the end of it.

Harry pointed his wand at the door instead of responding back.

"Colloportus." Harry hissed. The door gave a squealing noise before it closed shut.

"We need to get out of here and contact the Order." Harry said.

"We should split up." Ron said.

"No, we ought to stick together." Hermione snap.

"Shut it." Harry hissed. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard footsteps coming their way. It was a good thing he said that because Ron was ready to argue back.

"Shut up. The Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries if you lose the prophecy! We will split up in two's. Johnson with me. And remember, Potter belongs to the Dark Lord, so be gentle. Kill Potter's friends if, and only if you must. Taking them alive is top priority. We need the Prophecy."

"Well, that settles things, we need to move." Hermione stated.

"But where to?" Ron snapped.

"Let's just go. Hermione already marked the way we came through." Harry replied. He went through the hallway leading them. He barely took five steps through the door when a red beam of light passes over their heads.

"We found them. Their heading towards the office off of…"

"Silenco" Hermione cried. The Death Eater said nothing despite his attempts to speak. His partner rushed forwards. He brash his wand forward but Harry was too quick for him. "Petrificus Totalus" His arms and legs snap together as he fell head first into the ground.

"That takes care of them…. Ahhh!" Hermione screams. The Death Eater she had silenced had made strange slashing marks in the air and purple flames hit Hermione in the chest. Hermione collapses onto the ground. She wasn't moving and didn't look like she was breathing.

"Stupefy!" Four voices shouted at the silent Death Eater. They hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly through the door he had come through.

"Hermione." Ron moaned kneeling beside her. Neville bent down and check her wrist.

"There's a pulse. It's faint but she's alive." Neville replied.

"We've got to move. We are in danger if we stay. Luna and Ron, you two carry Hermione." Harry replies. As he spoke, footsteps could be heard heading their direction.

They rush through the door and into the room. Harry said nothing but mutters Lumos. He couldn't see, well but lead them into a room that made his blood go cold. It was the Death Chamber. He was about to turn back when a green light nearly misses Ginny. Harry leapt at once into action, as the Death Eater's appeared from all around them. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared cracking her mad laughter. Neville rose to challenge her at once.

A cry causes Harry's attention to turn and see Ginny had fallen. The Death Eater's numbers were growing and they were being force into a circle.

Harry brought down two, but it seemed four more Death Eater's had replaced them. Harry cast a shield charm causing a Death Eater to crumble under his own spell. Another cry startled Harry telling him Ron too had fallen. Luna was doing her best to take over both Ron's and Ginny's position but their sheer numbers and her poor ability to fight multiple opponents at once soon caused her to collapse under a stunning spell.

Harry took off, holding the Prophecy over his head. The Death Eater's seeing Harry taking off with the Prophecy gave the chase. Harry ran through the offices; sometimes shouting "Reducto" towards objects in front of him, or around him to slow down the Death Eater's.

Once in a while, when he felt a Death Eater near him, he would shout "Impedimenta" causing the Death Eater to cry out in surprise and tumble to the ground where he was.

Harry ran into the next room where Dolohov appeared out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into Harry, causing Harry to crash into the ground. The Prophecy slips from his hands and behind the desk.

"Stupefy." Harry cried out and Dolohov fell for a second time against Harry.

"Accio Prophecy." Avery shouted. He caught in his hands. Harry however popped up and roared "Reducto". Harry's spell hit the prophecy head on causing it to break and Avery to smash into the shelves. Before Harry could recover, the office was filled with Death Eater's. Many of them, were as out of breath as he was.

"It seems your little game has come to an end Potter. I will tell you this only once. Give us the Prophecy or you will watch your friends die."

Harry grinds his teeth together. His hands holding onto a fake prophecy. It seemed the Death Eater's didn't know the real one was destroyed when he cursed Avery.

"Let... let my friends go." Harry replied hoping to stall for more time. This made a few Death Eater's laugh; a few bend over to hold their sides quickly though.

"You're in no position to make a bargain Potter." Lucius hissed. Harry gave a long sigh. It was over, he did the best he could, in the end he couldn't hold onto to it in the end. He slowly handed over the Prophecy into Lucius outstretch hand. He took it and looked at it with a powerful smile.

Before the Death Eaters could do anything more, the door above them burst open and the Order came rolling in. Before they could even get a chance to curse the Order, rein of spells were cast upon them. Several Death Eater's screamed as the spells caused them to crumble beneath the Order.

Red and Green flashes of light soon erupted between both sides. Mad-Eye Moody walked forward and took out Macnair. The Lestrange Brother's walked forward and took him on.

Kingsley rushed forward and took care of Bellatrix Lestrange. She gave her cackling laughter while dueling.

Harry cast several spells and jinxes before joining the Order. Tonks was reviving his friends and was leading them to safety with Lupin and Sirius. Harry joined Sirius who was casting spells to help Kingsley.

Kingsley left to assist Moody while Sirius took over his duel with Bellatrix.

"Get out of here Harry." Sirius shouted. His spell which would have connected with Bellatrix was block by Harry's own spell. Harry's spells and poor timing with Sirius's was causing them to have poor team work and allowed Bellatrix to gain the upper hand.

"No, I don't want to lose you." Harry shouted. Casting a stunner spell at Bellatrix. His spell collided with Sirius's jinx.

"It's not your job to protect me. It's the parent's job to protect their kids." Sirius screamed; at the same time he fired a curse at Bellatrix. She dodged it and roared "Stupefy" Sirius dodged it, but a high cold cry of "Avada Kedavra" could be heard.

Harry turns his head slowly to see Voldemort standing there and he had sent the killing curse. Sirus sees this pushes Harry out the way.

Harry could only watch as his Godfather and closest thing to a father drops to the ground dead.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lives, has come to finally die." Voldemort said as he cast another killing curse. Harry fired his own spell but Voldemort had vanished.

Acting on instinct alone, Harry turns around and shoulder tackles Voldemort before he could fire a curse at him.

Voldemort's face was priceless to Harry. But suddenly he seemed to disappear behind a veil. Harry eyes open wide before he too was sucked in. He could see Dumbledore arriving to battle the remainder of the Death Eaters. That was the last thing Harry remembers as the darkness took him.

**Two Days Later**

The Wizarding World of Great Britain was in mourning. The War, was finally over and the Death Eaters have all been rounded up. However there was no celebration. Harry Potter was dead and so was Voldemort.

The Minister of Magic who arrived with the entire Auror force saw the whole event fold down. Cornelius Fudge was sacked the next day. Dolores Jane Umbridge was then arrested and thrown into Azkaban for crimes against Harry and the other children at Hogwarts.

Today they were mourning because of the fact that a young wizard stopped perhaps the greatest evil of their time, at the cost of his own life. So many witches and wizards were feeling regret because they had cast him out too, yet he died a very young death.

Harry James Potter; Fifteen years old, would be remember as perhaps one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived.

Yet, the Wizarding World didn't know, Harry's journey was just beginning.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Any suggestions or comments are welcome. I got a general idea where I'm leading with this story, but I could always use suggestions.

I will be using some Old Republic stuff in this story, but Harry's journey begin's during the Naboo Crisis. The Timeline of the story will also be a bit different from the Canon.


	2. Cloak of Darkness

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: This chapter is short, but i'll try to make the next one longer.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 02: Cloak of Darkness**

It has been almost eight months since Harry found himself in a strange galaxy. He has been serving six of these months as an adviser to the Queen of Naboo. Despite being young, the leaders of Naboo recognize him as an intelligent and wise young man.

After two months serving as the Queen's advisor, she declared him Thane of Naboo. Which was a high honor for someone like him. This meant his authority could rival the Queen's. So long as he never attempted to seize power for himself. However Harry had no intentions of seizing the throne and was just happy serving as an advisor.

However all the changed about a month ago when the Trade Federation appeared and formed a blockade around the entire planet. The moment they did, Harry sent a message to Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum for help.

The Queen was lost and confused, unsure how to handle the situation and hoping that negotiations would force the Trade Federation into a settlement. Word was sent to Naboo that Ambassadors were sent by the Supreme Chancellor to end the blockade.

However things turn for the worse; the Federation apparently had no interest in ending the blockade as their security detect Federation ships descending upon the planet and capturing every city on the planet.

Now Harry found himself without a weapon, and walking with the Queen and her small group of protectors. Of course Harry knew Queen Amidala's double Sabé was pretending to be the Queen in case something should happen.

Harry shook his head clear of thoughts and tried to pay attention to what was being said.

"Just how do you plan to explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble said as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray and his associate Rune Haako.

"The Queen and I shall sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances that it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate." Sabé said.

"Now, now your highness. We have alternate means to persuade you to see things from our point of view. Please keep in mind your highness the longer you wait, your people will begin to suffer." "Commander!"

"Yes sir."

"Process them."

"Captain, take them to camp four."

"Roger, roger."

Feeling a shove in his back Harry walks forwards feeling a sense of dread inside of his stomach.

Walking down the street he could see a lot of people being rounded up by Battle droids. Harry hated this sight and knew he had to do something.

Harry snapped out of his train of thought when he notices two human males and a gungan jumps down in front of them and attack the B1 Battle Droids with lightsabers. It was over rather quickly as the battle droids didn't know what to do.

"We should leave the streets your highness." The older man said as he gestures her to an alley way.

"Get their weapons." Captain Panaka said as he and the security guards pick up the E-5 Blasters. Harry follows and listens closely.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"You're negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Governor Bibble said in annoyance.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all of our communications." Captain Panaka said.

"Do you have any transports?" The Jedi asks.

"In the main hanger. This way." Captain Panaka said as he led them to the main hanger.

It was strange they didn't run into any battle droids on their way to the hanger. When they got there, Harry could see why.

"There are too many of them."

"They won't be a problem. You're highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you Ambassador. But my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon said in a stern voice.

"They wouldn't dare." Governor Bibble said in anger.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Captain Panaka added.

"There is something else behind all this your highness. There is no logic in the Federation move here. All my instincts tell me they will kill you." Qui-Gon said.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Governor Bibble said.

Harry could tell that Sabé was confused and didn't know what to do. She was about to blow her cover so Harry spoke.

"We should go. We cannot stay your highness. If the Senate learns of this unprovoked invasion, then the Trade Federation will be finish. We could end this at the Capital. If you stay, we will be hunted every day. Our best choice is to present our case before the Senate."

Everyone was looking at him as this was the first time he had spoken since the invasion. Padmé gave a small smile, one that few were able to catch but the Jedi didn't.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful Governor." Sabé said as several guards stayed behind with the Governor as the small group enter the hanger.

"An extremely well-put together little droid your highness. Without a doubt, it manage to save the ship as well as our lives." Captain Panaka said as he finishing telling them what happen during their escape.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?"

"R2-D2, your highness."

"Thank you R2-D2," R2 gave several happy chirps at the comment. "Padmé, clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude. Continue Captain."

Captain Panaka looked indecisive and turns to Qui-Gon to finish.

"You're highness our hyperdrive was damaged during the escape. We cannot make it to Coruscant or the Core Worlds. The only safe place to repair and refuel the ship is a small planet in the outer rim called Tatooine. We should be safe from any Federation eyes there."

"What troubles you Captain Panaka?" Sabé asks.

"Tatooine is controlled by the Hutt Cartel."

"None the less, I think we should go there." Harry said. "We need time to remain out of sight."

"What is troubling you Thane Potter?"

"Something Viceroy Gunray said. He said, he had assurances that the treaty would be legitimized in the Senate. Only a Senator could have made such a promise."

Silence filled the ship as everyone took in what Harry was saying.

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy and sorry it was so short. I'll try to make them longer. any suggestions are welcome.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 03: A Helping Hand**

Harry walked with Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, R2-D2 and Padmé, who was under the guise of a handmaiden, towards the desert settlement of Mos Espa. As they enter the city Qui-Gon was explaining the settlement to Padmé and Harry.

"Moisture farms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found."

"Like us." Padmé said.

Harry walks up to where a woman was selling some fresh water.

"I would like to buy some water."

"We got plenty of that. How much?"

"A couple galleons."

"That would be twenty credits."

"I'm stranded here and need parts to fix my ship. Do you know anyone that sells a J-Type Nubian hyperdrive?" Harry asks as he gave the woman the money.

"Only Watto sells those parts around here. He's just around the corner. Careful with dealing with him. He's not exactly an honest seller."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the water and walks away. Qui-Gon who overheard what was said smiled at Harry for his help.

It wasn't hard to find Watto's shop. They enter to see a Toydarian behind the counter.

[Good day to you.] He greeted in Huttese. [What can I help you find?]

"I'm looking for parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said in basic.

"Awe yes, Nubian, we have lots of that." Watto said rather pleased. [Oh boy, get in here now.]

"My droid has a readout of what I need."

A small boy, about ten years old came in from the back and appeared before Watto.

[What took you so long?] Watto said to the boy.

[I was cleaning the fan switches.] the boy said.

[Watch the store, I got some selling to do.] Watto said as he turns back to Qui-Gon. "So… let me take thee out back, huh? I'll find what you need" Watto said in basic. Qui-Gon followed Watto out back, not before stopping Jar Jar from touching a droid and telling him not to touch anything. Jar Jar merely mocks Qui-Gon the moment his back was turn.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padmé said surprise by the boy's bluntness.

"An angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. I hear they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of lego, I think."

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know much?" Padmé said in a amusing tone of voice.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday, I'm going to fly away from this place." The boy declared.

"You're a pilot." Padmé said in amusement. Harry hid a smile, he knew the boy was only trying to impress Padmé despite her being much older than him. Harry thought it was cute that he had a little crush on his girlfriend.

"Mm-hmm. All my life."

"How long have you've been here?"

"Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on podraces."

"You're a slave?" Padmé said in disbelief.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Anakin said in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't fully understand. This is a strange world for me." Padmé said trying to be polite.

A noise caused the three of them to turn to see Jar Jar wrestling with a pit droid.

"Hey, hit the nose." Anakin said.

Harry wanted to laugh seeing Jar Jar being clumsy as he was. Just as he hit's the nose, Qui-Gon comes back looking very annoyed.

"We're leaving, Jar Jar." Qui-Gon said as Jar Jar was trying not to be seen.

"Nice to meet you Anakin." Padmé said as she leaves the store.

"It was good to meet you too." Anakin said out lout.

Harry didn't have to hazard a guess to know what was wrong. Sure enough Qui-Gon was explaining the situation to the crew on the ship.

"Do we have anything we can sell, anything on board we can sell to get the parts we need?"

"A few containers of supplies. The Queen's wardrobe, maybe, but not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amount you're asking for Master." Obi-Wan said as he answered back.

"Alright, I'll try to find another solution. I also sense trouble is coming your way Obi-Wan, be on your guard."

"Yes master."

"Noah gain! Noah gain!" Jar Jar said waving his arms in protest. "Da beings hereabouts, cawazy! Wesa be wobbed un crunched!"

"Not likely, we have nothing of value, and that's our problem." Qui-Gon says in a stern tone of voice. "I fear that we may be stuck here for a long time. Unless we take advantage of a situation. The only question is what situation will arise."

"I agree, we'll do some scouting to find out what's going on. See if we can use it to our advantage." Harry said. Qui-Gon said nods his head and leads the group down the street.

It wasn't till they were a block away that the group became aware that they were missing Jar Jar. Doubling back, they find the young slave boy standing next to Jar Jar.

"Hi, your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin said.

"Mesa haten crunchen. Das da las ting mesa want." Jar Jar said.

"Nonetheless the boy is right you are heading into trouble." Qui-Gon says. "Thank you my young friend."

"But, but… mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar said as the group takes off again with Anakin tolling behind them.

"Storm is coming, you guys better get to some shelter." Anakin said.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon answers politely.

"Is it far?"

"It's in the outskirts."

"You'll never make it to the outskirts in time. Sand storms are very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Anakin said.

Apparently Anakin was right and the Sand Storm soon engulfed the entire settlement with powerful winds and sands that made movement sluggish and their visibility poor.

They were in luck as Anakin's place wasn't far and they enter a small apartment.

"Mom, mom! I'm home."

A woman walks in from what looks like a small kitchen and seem baffled to see so many people in her home.

"These are my friend's mom."

"Hello." Jar Jar said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm." Qui-Gon said.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Anakin said. He grabs Padmé's hand and takes her to the back. "Come on, I'll show you Threepio." Anakin said. Harry soon followed them to Anakin's room where junk was filled up. It was clear Anakin loved to fix and create things.

"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet." Anakin said as he removed the cover on the droid.

"He's wonderful."

"You really like him. He's a protocol droid to help mom. Watch this." Anakin said as he activates C3PO.

"Where is everybody?"

"Oops. Here." Anakin says as he reaches for a eye and places it on Threepio.

"Oh, hello. I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect." Padmé said, but Harry knew she was only being polite to Anakin.

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer. I'm building a Podracer."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Anakin trying to impress Padmé.

* * *

It was at dinner Shmi Skywalker explain how they were slaves.

"All slaves have transmitters hidden somewhere inside their body."

"I've been working on making a scanner to locate mine, but I haven't had much luck." Anakin said.

"Anyone tries to escape…"

"And they blow you up." Anakin said as he hits the table with his hand and makes a explosion sound.

"How wude." Jar Jar said.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic has antislavery laws…" Padmé began but she was cut off by Shmi Skywalker.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own."

Silence filled the table as they took in what was said.

"Has anyone ever seen a Podrace before?" Anakin asks.

"I've done some racing in my younger years." Harry said but not adding it was Quidditch he did or that he raced on the brooms with his old teammates.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon replies as he takes in some food.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said.

"I wouldn't say that." Harry replied as he drinks his juice. Anakin look offended and angry at Harry's remark.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods." Qui-Gon replies trying to avoid a fight with their host.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin said in a bold tone of voice.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon said when silence enter the table.

"I saw your laser sword, only Jedi's carry those type of weapons."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin declared.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here to free all of the slaves. Have you've come to free us?" Anakin asks Qui-Gon.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon replies sadly.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin says as he looks at everyone.

"I can see there is no fooling you. We're on our way to Coruscant, the Central System of the Republic on a very important mission."

"How did you get out here?"

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded until we can repair it."

"I can help. I can fix anything."

"I believe you can. But first we must acquire the parts we need to fix the ship."

"We also don't have anything to trade to get the parts we need." Harry said.

"Is there any way we can persuade these junk dealers?" Padmé asks.

"Gambling. Everything is bet on those awful races."

"Podracing. Greed can both be a powerful ally, and a dangerous enemy."

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever built. There's a big race in a month's time called the Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod, the deadline is tomorrow."

"Anakin! Watto won't let you race. Not after last time."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's yours and get him to let me pilot it."

"That won't work Anakin." Harry said as he lays down his fork. "We need to put the stack in our favor to get Watto to agree to our terms. If we just enter the pod, but he enters you and the entry fee, then he won't agree to it, no matter what we offer him. No, I will enter." Harry said.

"No fair, it's my pod." Anakin said.

"Your mother doesn't want you in danger, Hadrian is a better choice. He has won several races in his own right." Padmé said. This made Anakin look very angry and upset as he looks at Padmé in disbelief.

"How big is the prize money?" Padmé asks Shmi.

"It will be more than enough to cover the parts you need for you to repair your ship."

"Then tomorrow we'll see Watto and see if he can help sponsor us." Harry said. Nothing else was said as Anakin got up and went to his room to pout.

* * *

Author Notes: Well the chapter has been revisited and I hope you guys enjoyed.


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 04: Diamond in the Rough**

Harry opens the comlink and speaks to Sabé who has been posing as the Queen. Harry told Sabé the plan and she agreed knowing Padmé was in with the plan. Even if the odds were against them.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him for the Boonta Eve Classic. How can you do this?! Not on Republic credits I think."

"There seems to be a misunderstanding Watto. We don't want to sponsor Anakin for the race." Harry said given Anakin a hard look. He pouted looking upset but knew better than to say anything.

"Awe, so you are here for business." Watto said in basic.

"You see, we learned of the Boonta Eve Classic and wish to enter. The problem as you know is that we don't have the credits to enter. So we're looking for a sponsor." Harry said as Qui-Gon and Padmé stood behind him both given him their silent support.

"What will you ride? The boy smash up my pod in the last race." Watto said.

"It wasn't my fault, really. Sebulla smashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod… mostly."

"Well as it happens, I have a pod of my own, the fastest that's ever been built."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know to get it. So you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy to ride it. We split the winnings, fifty-fifty I think."

"No deal. How about this. If we win, you can keep all of the winnings in return for all the parts we need to repair the ship. If we lose, we'll run errands for a year for you with our ship." Harry said in a calm tone.

"Either way, it's your win." Qui-Gon added.

"Deal."

[Your new friends are fools I think.] Watto said the moment the trio left the store.

* * *

"What if this plan fails master, we could be stuck here for another year and we can't wait that long."

"Well it's too dangerous to send out a call for help. A ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And… there is something unusual about this boy."

Harry was examining Anakin's podracer seeing what was wrong. It took all his experience with working mechanics and his knowledge the Force gave him to see the many flaws in Anakin's Pod.

Anakin of course did not take this well and was pouting and trying to correct Harry saying he didn't know anything about Podracing.

This only made Padmé talk to Harry about Podracing and was she attempting to learn some new engineering skills. Harry was more than happy to show her as this was the first time she's allowed herself to be herself.

Anakin of course, was trying to impress Padmé with his knowledge of mechanics and would interrupt Harry when he was showing Padmé how to fix R2-D2.

The little sideshow finally ended when Shmi called Anakin saying Watto need him at the store.

"Do you think we can get some of the ship parts to increase the performance of the podracer?" Harry asks the moment Anakin was gone.

"Will it matter?" Padmé asks.

"Even a one percent increase improves our odds. It will increase our chances to get off this rock. Besides, it won't be long before someone figures out what we are hiding. Or who we are hiding. The Hutt's take an interest if one lingers in a spaceport too long."

Padmé nods her head in agreement. She knew it wasn't wise to linger in the spaceport for too long. They needed to get off planet and the only hope was winning the Podracing Boonta Eve Classic to get them away.

Everything was going well until a week before the race.

"Yeah." Harry said into his comlink.

"Panaka here. We're getting a message from home, the Queen has asked everyone to come see it before we do anything." Captain Panaka said.

"We're on our way back" Harry said.

Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar and R2-D2 all got in the speeder and headed back to the ship.

"… the Death Toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes, you must contact me."

"It's a trick. Send no reply, don't send a reply of any kind."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said in a gentle but with a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Thane Potter, what do you think." Sabé asks.

Harry leans back and frowns as he reviewed what he heard.

"Sounds like the Trade Federation is using the Governor as bait to establish a connection trace."

"What if it's true?" Captain Panaka said.

"Not much we can do about it here. If we contract Governor Bibble, the Trade Federation will immediately get a location on our location. No, we're better off…"

"Thane Potter?" Sabé asks in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asks.

"We need to get rid of the ship." Harry says in a slow tone of voice.

"What?" Captain Panaka said.

"We've gone through a lot of trouble just to get the parts we need. Why do we need to get rid of the ship?" Qui-Gon asks.

"The Trade Federation has our holofrequency. It will be only a matter of time before they can trace us here. No, we're no longer safe. We'll sell this ship, use the money to either buy passage to Coruscant or buy a new ship." Harry said.

"I think that's for the best your majesty. If they can trace us, they can stop us from getting to Coruscant." Padmé said.

"Very well. Find a dealer willing to buy this ship. Be quick too, for I do not need to tell you what's at stake." Sabé said, Harry was please to see how well she was impersonating Padmé.

* * *

Entering Watto's shop was never a pleasant feeling.

"Awe, the young podracer comes back. I'm looking forward to see my new ship the moment the race is over."

"That won't be necessary. You can see today if you like. We just need a hangar."

"I see… what? Why do you need a hangar?" Watto asks in a question tone of voice.

"You see it has occurred to me that our deal seems to have you at a disadvantage. I also realize I'm going through a lot of trouble to repair my ship when as you say, I can just get a new one. So I propose a new deal. You help me sell my ship to a good buyer, and I will help cover all expenses needed to repair the ship plus give you a five percent broker's deal for helping me sell it. As for the race, my proposal is simple. If I win, I don't have to pay you back anything. We also split the winning's forty-sixty. If I lose, I pay you back with interest of thirty percent."

"Interesting, why should I accept this deal instead?" Watto asks as he leans back and puts his three fingers together.

"Because you'll get more money this way either way the deal goes."

"Alright, I'll get you a hangar. I know a couple of people who will buy a ship of your class for a hefty price."

Harry stuck his hand out and Watto slaps it to seal the deal.

Harry watched as his ship was piloted into the hangar Watto provided. Harry walks in to see a buyer looking at the ship from stern to bow.

[This ship is indeed beautiful. Luxury class isn't it?] A twi'lek said as he approached Harry who was standing by the ship with Padmé.

"Yes, she makes point 1 in hyperspace. Comes with a navicomputer and a holoterminal. It wasn't cheap mind you." Harry said.

"My master prizes luxury ships. It shows his greatness.] The twi'lek says as he starts to eye Padmé. Harry was ready to kill the Twi'lek if he so much lays a finger on her.

[How about five hundred thousand credits for the ship and the girl?]

"Not on your life." Harry said.

[Jabba will be most pleased with a new dancer. I'm merely making a new offer that will benefit us both.]

"She's not for sale." Harry said in a stern tone of voice.

[I see you will not budge. Perhaps I ask to low. Six hundred thousand credits.]

"No. The ship is the only thing I'm selling, my crew and all my personal are off limits." Harry said.

[It would be wise to be in Jabba's good grace.] Bib Fortuna said.

"It would also be wise not to anger a customer." Padmé said in a strong tone of voice. She of course knew what the Twi'lek was asking for and she felt both disgusted and violated.

[Why does your slave speak for you?] The Twi'lek said in a harsh and demanded tone of voice.

"Let's walk to cool our tongues." Harry suggested before they got into a fight. Harry didn't want the Hutt Cartel on him just because he beat up one of Jabba's lieutenants. Harry felt it was time to use his power of persuasion.

"I see you are very loyal to Jabba the Hutt and expect to be rewarded for your loyalty. However the way to get into Jabba's good grace is to present him with a marvelous gift. This ship would make Jabba very happy." Harry said. Bib Fortuna was hanging on Harry's every word. "This isn't just some outer rim luxury ship. This is a Nubian A-Class Cruiser. Do you know what the market price for one of these is? Twenty million credits. But I will be generous, I have no need of the credits so I will offer it to you for half. Ten million credits. This way, Jabba can use it for himself, or sell it higher and make more money."

[I see. Your words are very true. Very well, ten million credits. I will have the credits ready tonight before the sun goes down, you have the ship ready to go to Jabba's.]

"Agreed."

"Tell Watto I've sold the ship for two hundred thousand and will give him his extra ten thousand before he closes his shop." Harry said to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon bows his head and leaves. Though Harry could see confusion on his face.

Harry stood over the transaction and was pleased everything went smoothly. While Watto was stupid and greedy enough to believe Harry only sold his ship for two hundred thousand credits, he took the money not even caring to see what happen during the buy. Harry knew it was wrong to cheat them, but they were scum and deserved it. Besides, by the time anyone figured out what happened, they would be long gone. Harry however couldn't help but feel a sense of dread rising up inside of him as if there was some sort of darkness on the planet that was seeking them. Qui-Gon himself seemed on edge, more than usual.

"Here we go, I can't believe Watto has one of these ships. Harry said as he pays Watto twenty thousand credits for a light corvette. It stood 29 meters high, and was ninety-four meters long and stretched seventy-one meters wide. The Defender-Class Light Corvette that was once used by the Jedi Order during the Galactic War stood there in one piece. Despite it's parts being outdated, it was still a good ship in good condition.

Now all that was left was to win the Boonta Eve Classic.

* * *

Author Notes: Another chapter ends. Hope you guys like it and i'm going to lean further from the canon set and work on my own.


	5. Race of Desire

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: I know some of you want this to be a Harem, but I'm mostly focusing on Harry and Padmé. If you guys want Harry to be with other females I'll do a poll to see if I should or not.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 05: Race of Desire  
**

"I expect my winnings the moment the race is over. I warn you, no funny business." Watto said to Harry and Qui-Gon as they walk in the hanger where all the pod racers were registering.

"Don't worry my blue friend. You'll have all your winnings before the sun sets, and we'll be far away from here."

"Maybe so, but not if I win. You'll barely have the credits to get off world."

"You don't think I can win do you." Harry said as he stops.

"I have no doubt you are highly skilled and talented. But Sebulba there is going to win."

"Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asks.

"He always wins." Watto replies chuckling as he moves forward to inspect their pod. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

Harry and Qui-Gon looks at each other. It was like fortune was striking at them.

"We'll take that bet." Qui-Gon said.

"What?"

"I wager my new racing pod and first place winnings say, the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon said as he looks at Watto.

"No way, not by a long shot." Watto said.

"How about this, if I win, you will free Shmi and Anakin Skywalker, plus we'll pay you a hundred thousand credits for them. If we lose, we have to pay you say… five hundred thousand credits." Harry said.

Watto eyes pop open wide. He started mumbling and pacing back and forth, beating his wings as he was trying to make a decision.

"We'll let fate decide shall we? I have a chance cube here. Blue I agree, Red is double or nothing." Watto said as Qui-Gon nods his head. Harry narrows his eyes seeing that four corners of the dice was red and only two were blue. Harry didn't have to do anything as Qui-Gon manipulate the force for the dice to land on the blue. Watto wasn't please.

"So you won the small toss outlander, but you won't win the race. So it makes little difference." Watto said before flying off.

"What did Watto mean by saying you two are betting?"

"We'll explain later. For now we need to set up." Harry said as he helps Padmé down before quickly pulling her aside.

"You remember the money we have."

"Yeah."

"I want you to take a million credits and bet that I will win the race."

"Can you win?"

"I've never lost before. Besides, we may need that money sometime soon."

Padmé nodded at his reasons and quickly left to go to the betting station.

* * *

"Welcome to the Boonta Eve Classic Podracing Event. This is one of the biggest turnouts from all corners of the outer rim territories. I can also see the contestants are making their way onto the starting grid…"

Harry tune out the announcers as they started introducing all the racers. Harry gave a slight wave when his name was introduce and he got a polite applause.

"… I see the flags are moving out onto the track. Now please welcome his excellency, Jabba the Hutt."

[Welcome and enjoy the race. Let the race begin.] Jabba said in a deep booming voice.

Harry fired up his engines and could feel the engine pulse through the handle bars he was holding onto.

The first light turn green and Harry took off speeding behind Sebulba and several others. Careful not to get caught in any unnecessary fights. Sebulba however was being aggressive and smashing his pod into others forcing them off course. Several of the leaders already crashed and the race just started.

Harry always loved the feel of the wind in his face. When he played Quidditch he would often race to the other side of the pitch just to feel the wind blow in his face. Podracing was a different feeling, but he could still feel the wind blowing and that seem to have set him free.

Harry knew he couldn't go all out, if he did Sebulba would just attack him or the other leaders would. He knew he had to wait till the second lap before he went on the attack. For now, he had to keep the leaders in his sight. Harry knew he had to wait till Selbuba created an opening, because he knew Selbuba would not give up his lead to others so gently. However, that also created an opportunity for Harry who was in eight place but keeping the leaders well in his sight.

It was after the fifth crash that Harry knew he couldn't remain behind and had to get out of the crossfire of flying derby. Harry pushes Anakin pod forward immediately gaining sixth place before he pass the driver around a corner earning fifth place. The three eyed goat crashed after Selbuba slammed his pod into the goat's and the debris caused another crashed. This allowed Harry to pass the four armed human who was blocking his way but was force to slow down to avoid crashing himself.

It wasn't long before they enter a cavern and Harry used the force to see his path. It wasn't hard but for many, it was dark and hard to see ahead. But Harry press forward. When the light came Harry immediately shot forward entering second place.

A shot hit his racer and Harry could hear the alien behind him crash as Harry and Selbuba were now neck to neck.

Harry however remain behind, knowing Selbuba would just ram him with is pod. So Harry stuck on Selbuba's tail waiting for his time to strike.

Exiting the canyon, Harry could see a drop ahead and sped up instead of slowing down like Selbuba.

Before Selbuba realized what happen, Harry took the lead and was speeding away while the others were now eating the dust Harry was leaving behind.

* * *

Harry stops his podracer to a stop after completing the third lap and stood up with his hand raised high. Padmé, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and the Skywalkers were the first to reach him and they all look happy as Harry was hosted in the air by the enthusiastic crowd.

Harry was put down and to everyone's surprise and to Anakin's horror, Padmé embrace Harry and kiss him full on the lips as Harry embrace her, unsurprised by her action.

* * *

Harry and Qui-Gon stood before Watto who was handing out all of his credits.

"You, you two swindle me. I've lost everything."

"Whenever you gamble you will eventually lose my friend. I will bring the Skywalkers to your shop later so you can release them."

"You can't have them. It was a unfair bet."

Harry who was looking down at the crowd who were admiring Anakin's podracer and were surprise. He set three lap records besting Selbuba's best time by thirty seconds. Selbuba himself crashed his pod and was taken to a kolto tank to heal after he tried to mimic Harry's speed and crashed into a rock.

"Would you like to take this to the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this."

Harry turns around to see Watto looking down and worried. It was no secret the Hutts would be ruthless if Watto was trying to cheat the new champion out of his winnings.

"Take them." He finally said in defeat.

Qui-Gon nods his head and left leaving Harry and Watto alone.

"Watto, I want to make you a new deal. I will give you my podracer in return I can take some things from your store. Don't worry, I just want a few things."

"Why should I accept?" Watto said.

"It would be good for you if you had the fastest pod and you could sponsors other to win races for you. I just want a couple of things from your store. Besides, I have no need of the pod anymore."

"Very well." Watto said as he finally agrees.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry walks out of Watto's store with new ship parts and two droids. As well as a new droid coverage for C-3PO so he wouldn't walk around in his parts.

Harry arrived at the Skywalkers to see everyone around the table.

"Is it true? Are we really free?!" Anakin said in an exciting voice.

"Yes, we used Watto's gambling addiction against him. I won the race and in doing so, I won your freedom. We are leaving tomorrow." Harry said.

"Does this mean we can go in your starship?"

"Anakin, life as a Jedi is tough and is not an easy life. If you do accept to become a Jedi, know that you will be challenge and tested to fail every day. It's not for everyone. It a very hard life. If you do decide to come and become a Jedi, it must be with your heart's consent." Qui-Gon said as he spoke gently to Anakin.

"I want to go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing." Anakin said.

"Then pack up. Be ready to leave at the first sign of light. Qui-Gon will come back here to bring you to our ship."

Harry and Qui-Gon left leaving behind a exciting Anakin and a thankful Shmi.

Harry and Qui-Gon return to the ship and Harry immediately got to work putting in the new hyperdrive, generator and some new parts needed to fix the Defender.

* * *

"Why don't we leave the moment the repairs are done?" Captain Panaka asks.

"Because it would look suspicious. If the Trade Federation has sent anyone to the planet, it's best to leave when other ships are leaving to hide our destination. It's why we stayed after I purchase the ship. Ships were coming in, but they weren't leaving. It's best to leave in the crowd than stick out and have everyone notice you."

Captain Panaka looked stun but nodded his head at Harry's logic. Harry could also tell he felt ashamed for not realizing this.

"Tomorrow we'll leave with the other frigates and merchant ships using their identification to hide ours. We'll also be bringing two people with us." Harry said as he put in the new generator.

Captain Panaka didn't question him as Padmé nods her head and began to help with the new repairs to the old ship.

"What will you do with all the money you won?" Padmé asks him.

"Don't know, but it could come in handy in the future if we need to attack the Federation. Plus we don't know who is our ally."

"Chancellor Valerom seems to be on our side. He's also a strong support to Naboo's cause."

"Then let us hope the Chancellor can help us." Harry said in a stern voice as the pair of them went to work in silence.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm skipping the Darth Maul attack on Qui-Gon. Same things happens and Harry and Anakin finally talk alone and I promise you all will learn why I gave Harry the title 'Thane' instead of 'Duke' or 'Count'.

Warning: I will be adding Old Republic Characters in the story and mixing it up to this story.


	6. The Hidden Evil

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: I know some of you want this to be a Harem, but I'm mostly focusing on Harry and Padmé. If you guys want Harry to be with other females I'll do a poll to see if I should or not.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 06: The Hidden Evil**

Harry was worried as was Padmé. Harry had more knowledge about the Sith than she did due to the fact the Jedi have hidden any and all knowledge about the Sith either locked away or destroyed. Yet a Sith Lord, one skilled enough to fight a Jedi Master on even grounds had appeared at the hangar bay just before takeoff.

Padmé was worried because the appearance of the Sith got Harry worried. If Harry was scared, then she had every reason to be afraid. Harry tried to explain the best of what he knew about the Sith. In short, he told them they made Hutts look friendly.

He even got Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon worried. For if the Sith were involved, Harry said they could be involved with the Senate. This caused Qui-Gon to protest but Harry pointed out the odd behavior and methods of the Trade Federation. Nute Gunray was a known coward who never did anything unless he knew he could get away with it. However he attacked Naboo when there was nothing to be gained. The only thing Harry said that they agreed on, was that Naboo held something important to the Sith and the Queen was in the way.

Harry pulls out his holo-communicator and watches the message from the Governor and frowns. The appearance of the Sith was disturbing, but it did give him a edge. The very message was proof the Trade Federation was in violation of Galactic Law. It was the only proof they had, but it was better than merely making accusations against the Federation.

Harry however, had another problem. Ever since he came to this world and starting learning about the Force from a Rakata holocron, his original ability, magic, was unstable. Naboo taught him not to use his ability until they could find out what happened to him. However Harry was sure that his magic was disappearing and the Force was taken over.

It made sense in a way. He used to live in a world of magic so his body would grow to adapt to magic. Now however, there was no magic and the mystical energy was known as the Force.

Harry was having a harder time controlling his magical abilities and the Force would start reacting to his desires. At first he could produce water and other liquids. Change the shape of rocks into objects. Now that ability was getting harder to perform and the Force would react, violently.

Now Harry was avoiding Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who both saw Harry preform a powerful Force Push that hurled the Sith Lord into a building. Qui-Gon who was a Jedi Master, find it hard to believe he couldn't sense the Force as strong as it was in Harry.

Obi-Wan asked Harry if he could take a midi-chlorian count. Obi-Wan was baffled at the results which showed a high level of fifty thousand. Qui-Gon believed the scanner was broken and instead was telling Anakin about the Jedi way. Hoping the young boy would join the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan, Harry could tell, was upset by his master's lack of responsibility and spent time with Harry. Teaching Harry the basics of controlling the force.

It was the only time, he was ever thankful to Snape who half taught him Occlumency. Harry realized Occlumency training was helping him control his emotions and the Force.

It has been nearly six hours since they've entered hyperspace and if things went well, they would reach Coruscant by the hour. The Hyperdrive wasn't as fast as their old ship but Harry planned to upgrade the ship as soon as they got to Coruscant.

For now, many were sleeping trying to enjoy the first rest they've had since leaving Naboo.

Padmé was curled up with her head on Harry's chest. Harry was holding her and they had a blanket around her to keep her warm.

A noise caused Harry to turn to Anakin who was staring at them with an angry expression on his face.

"What is it?" Harry asks in a polite tone of voice.

"Why are you holding her?"

"Because I'm the only guy she'll let hold her." Harry answers calmly. This seemed to make Anakin even angrier as he balled his fists in frustration.

"I thought Jedi's weren't allowed to have relationships." Anakin said.

"I'm not a Jedi." Harry said.

"But, I saw you do things like a Jedi." Anakin said in protest.

"Yes I can, doesn't mean I'm a part of the order. I'm duty bound to Naboo and the Queen. I have my own duties as the Thane of Naboo."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't know much about monarchy governments do you?"

Anakin shook his head.

"The title Queen or King in Naboo's case is earned through a family line. The Queen comes from a long line of other King's and Queen's of Naboo but it's also a democracy. Our current Queen gave me the title Thane."

"Is that the same as Count or Duke?"

"Oh no. You see, the titles Count and Duke are given to those at birth. So they are either royalty or someone of high standards since their birth. A Thane, is someone who has done great service to the crown as well as to the people. Their actions are so great, the ruler can give them the title Thane. In other words, I'm the highest honorable civilian of Naboo. I'm not a part of the Government but I do have a voice. Six months ago I helped cure a deadly disease that was spreading across Naboo. I did so without seeking any reward. The Queen was happy with my service she even ask me to stay on Naboo and be her advisor."

"How did you and Padmé meet?" Anakin asked.

"It was Padmé who noticed me in the first place. I was lost and broken, far from home and scared. She was the one who took me in. It wasn't long before we realized we both shared the same interest and goals. So we started dating about four months ago." Harry said.

Anakin look somewhat aghast at what he heard.

"I know you have a crush on Padmé, Anakin. There is nothing wrong with that. It's how you been acting and behaving that makes Padmé not like you the way you want her to. She is not an object or something you can just take possession of." Harry said in a stern voice. Anakin look somewhat ashamed and angry at the same time. "She is a person. I would have thought, being a slave you would understand this. Padmé is free to choose to be with who she believes will make her happy. If you chase others away and try to control her, you will only push her away. I would advise for the time being, respect her wishes. If she is interested in you in the future and we're not together, let her make that decision. If you cannot do that, then you don't deserve her." Harry said.

"How do you know?"

"I'm older than you Anakin. I know a couple of things about woman. If you don't respect them or their wishes, they will never love you."

"I had a dream we were together. She was smiling."

"It's not wrong to dream Anakin, but be careful. Not all dreams we see are true. Sometimes, they are merely reflections of our desires." Harry said in a warning tone of voice.

Padmé began to stir and Harry sat up careful not to wake her.

"Go to sleep Anakin, we'll be at Coruscant tomorrow and you don't want to sleep all day on the planet do you."

Anakin said nothing but got up and left.

"You think he'll leave me alone now?" Padmé said the moment the door slams shut.

"How long have you've been awake?" Harry asks as Padmé picks herself up and looks at Harry in the eye.

"Long enough to know that you were trying to tell him off for being obsess with me."

"He's a good kid, but he has never had much in life. What he does get is something he wants to hold onto. He just doesn't understand people are not objects."

"I hope he leaves me alone. It's been getting creepy having a ten year old boy follow me around and just staring at me."

"I know." Harry said as Padmé leans back down and closes her eyes. The two of them said nothing as they both fall asleep, with Harry embracing Padmé in his arms.

**Coruscant – Republic Capital**

Harry stood beside Sabé who was once again posing at the Queen. Senator Palpatine was standing there was well as Senate Guards with Supreme Chancellor Valorum.

"Thank goodness you're okay your majesty. With the communications blackout we've been most worried."

"Thank you senator."

"I know things haven't been going well but first may I introduce Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Senator Palpatine said.

"Welcome your majesty, may I say what an honor it is to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you Chancellor."

"I have called for an emergency senate hearing. There are many who are not happy with the Trade Federation, if however you can prove the Trade Federation has illegally invaded your planet, then I promise you I will do everything in my power to end their franchise."

"Thank you Chancellor."

"Chancellor, when is the Senate Hearing?" Harry asks.

"Forgive me, may I introduce Thane Harry Potter of Naboo." Sabé said as Harry was standing by her right.

"Thane Potter, I have heard much about you in a short time. May I say, it's wonderful to meet you. I just wish it was under better conditions."

"Likewise Chancellor." Harry said.

"The Senate Hearing will be held in three hours from now. Senator Palpatine has been given the details from my office. I trust there is much you wish to talk about with Senator Palpatine." Chancellor Valorum.

"Thank you Chancellor." Harry said. Harry turns to Palpatine. "Before we begin discussion, I would like to ask to allow the Queen to freshen up from her journey. She has been stuck in a ship for a month." Harry said.

"Of course, Naboo's Senate Apartments have been prepared for her majesty." Palpatine said.

Harry nods his head but he felt strange, even cold when Palpatine was talking. Harry said nothing as the group walks onto a Senate Speeder and sped off.

Thirty minutes later, Padmé had taken her role as Queen once again and Sabé look relieve to be a handmaiden again.

"There is no civility, only politics. The Republic no longer stands for what it once did. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the greater good. I must be frank your majesty, there is very little chance the Senate will do anything about this invasion."

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Padmé said.

"To be honest your majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. His advisor are ruled by baseless accusations of corruption. The bureaucrats are the ones in charge. Those may I add, are in the pocket of the Trade Federation."

"What options do we have?" Padmé asks.

"Our best choice would be to push for a new election for a stronger Chancellor. You… could call for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum."

"He's been our strongest supporter." Padmé said in shock.

"Our only other option would be to summit a plea to the courts."

"The courts take even longer to decide things then the Senate."

"It would also be unwise to remove Chancellor Valorum. He's been an ally and friend. If we freeze the body, it gives the Federation more power. Not to mention it could do more damage to us then help us." Harry said. "Wouldn't it be wiser to present evidence before the Senate and force them to act?"

"If we have any to show."

"Fortunately that is something I do have in my possession." Harry said.

Palpatine for a moment look displeased at Harry's words. But he schooled his features almost immediately. Something that went unnoticed by Harry and Padmé.

"If that's the case you're majesty the only real best option we have is to ask for the creation of an army. You could make such a motion your majesty."

"That could lead to civil war." Harry said.

"Is there nothing else we can do? Our people are dying Senator."

"To be frank your majesty for the time being we must accept the fact the Federation are the ones in control."

"That is something I cannot do." Padmé said in a bold voice.

* * *

Author Notes: Alright, I know there is so many questions you guys have. So I'm going to put it like this, if any of you guys have seen John Carter, a similar effect happen to Harry. Voldemort is no longer in the story. When he went to the veil, his soul was unstable and fragile. so he's dead. Harry on the other hand, magic attempted to save him and he appeared on Naboo. His magic is disappearing while the Force is merging with him. Harry also has access to a Rakata Datacron, not a Sith or Jedi Holocron. So he'll get more knowledge in a wider aspect then the Jedi have to offer him. When he arrived on Naboo, his strength, agility, reflexes, and intellect were greatly improve in a similar way John Carter was on Mars.

I hope that clears some things up. Harry isn't aware of this nor will anyone else be aware of it.

Harry also lost his wand and other magical items back on earth. So there won't be any magic. I feel it would have gave him a huge advantage if he could use magic.


	7. The Lost One

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Please note while Harry's magic is gone. Not all of his magical abilities are gone.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 07: The Lost One**

Harry and Padmé both walked out of the Senate after spending two hours inside. What made Harry frown was Senator Palpatine did nothing to speak about what was going on in Naboo and instead left that to Queen Amidala. She did her best to explain the situation, but the Trade Federation representitives were boycotting her and interrupting her speech, accusing her of slander and lies. Chancellor Valorum warned the Federation about speaking out and obstructing and warned them he would hold them in contempt if they continued.

Padmé however lost all confidence and Harry took over. He said the Federation had not only illegally blockaded their planet. But they also invaded. It was worse when Harry showed them holo-vids of the Federation rounding up the people of Naboo. It got worse when Harry played Governor Bibble message. The resulting vote was an eighty-seven percent victory for Naboo.

That's when the problem began to show. The Senate couldn't decide what to do next. Many felt the Trade Federation should pay even higher taxes for their illegal invasion. Other felt the Federation had to remove themselves from the planet. Other suggested in creating a Grand Army of the Republic to end the Blockade.

All the squabbling finally died down when the Senator of Corellia took the stands. He called the Federation cowards and said if they did not end the Blockade, Corellia would.

The Federation Representative turned a deep shade of purple from his normally green skin. It was clear he couldn't' think of anything to say.

Corellia, was a huge win for Naboo as they had one of the strongest military's in the Galaxy. They also had the only Military to exist outside of the Galactic Republic's Judicial Forces.

Unfortunately no deal was made and the Techno Union made a motion to continue at later date as they were too divide. The Corporate Alliance seconded that motion before Chancellor Valorum tried to veto the motion. In the end, they felt they had achieved a small victory. Corellia was promising to back Naboo in their crisis. Even Alderaan was promising to send relief once the blockade was over.

"Thane Potter." Captain Panaka said as he breaks Harry out of his train of thoughts.

"Yes Captain."

"The Jedi Council has requested your presence."

Harry gives a deep sigh before knowing he would face the Jedi Order.

"Very well Captain."

The Jedi Council was looking at Harry Potter who was staring back at them with unblinking eyes.

"Interesting, you are." The small green alien said to Harry as Harry stood in the middle of the council chambers.

"How is it, that you're able to hide your presence from us?" A Cerean asks.

"Something I've learned." Harry answers simply.

"Master Qui-Gon told us some interesting things. Ours concerns are the dark warrior that attack him to capture the Queen. Do you have any idea of who it was."

"A Zabrak by the looks of it. A Sith Blood Zabrak." Harry answers.

"Impossible. They have been extinct for a millennium." Ki-Adi Mundi said in disbelief.

"See this attack, we have not. Trust his judgment, we must."

"There is a lot going on that we don't understand." Mace Windu added.

"The reappearance of the Sith could mean many things. One thing I feel is they are testing the Republic strength and resolve. They are also using the Trade Federation to prepare for war. I have expressed this to Master Qui-Gon, but I don't know if he told you. I feel the Sith are somehow involved in the Senate."

"Impossible," Ki-Adi Mundi.

"We would have sense it." Master Tin said.

"Awe, but hard to see the dark side is."

"What about you. Who trained you?"

"Forgive me Masters, but I have no training. I can feel and use the force, but I cannot control it."

"Yet your skills are remarkable." Mace Windu said in amazement. Even the most gifted Jedi's couldn't adapt as quickly as Harry showed.

"Join the Jedi, will you?" Yoda asked.

"I'm sorry but no. I have no desire to join the Jedi Order. My duty belongs to the Queen of Naboo. Also, there are many things in the Jedi Order I cannot follow or agree to." Harry said.

"Then you know we cannot train you, or allow you to run around so freely." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"I will stay with the Queen on Naboo. My duty is to her." Harry said.

"Very well, we cannot train you, but do know we shall keep a close eye on you." Mace Windu said.

Harry nods his head and leaves the chamber. He knew the Jedi Council was disappointed, but there was nothing else really need to be said. He made his intentions clear. He didn't want to join some religious order. He was happy where he was.

Harry walks out the chamber to see the Queen standing there with Sabé and Dorna.

"Well?" Padmé asks.

"They're not happy with me. I insulted them in many ways without outright doing so."

Padmé said nothing as she was expecting this. Harry always expressed how he didn't agree with the Jedi Order.

"A moment of your time, yes?" Yoda voice said.

They turn around to see Mace Windu, Yoda and Shaak Ti standing before them.

"Look, we must be frank. The Council will not accept you as a Jedi. One, you're too old and you don't follow our code." Mace Windu said.

"Strong you are, powerful you shall become."

"I'm sorry but I can't be train if I'm not in the Order."

"Not officially. We cannot train you nor any Jedi can offer you training. However, there are… loop holes to this." Shaak Ti said.

"We also have questions, things we need to know. You are well known for giving great insight so we are seeking your guidance." Mace Windu said.

"Why?" Harry asks in suspicion. Padmé was also narrowing her eyes.

"The majority of the Council do not believe the Sith have returned." Shaak Ti said.

"However Master Yoda has always express the Sith were out there somewhere. Hiding, and waiting." Mace Windu said.

"Now that they have revealed themselves we cannot take action without the approval of the Senate. However, if the Sith are involved in the Senate then that means all of our actions could be watched as well as our Jedi. We are in danger." Shaak Ti said.

"An outside party, we need. Trust someone, we must." Yoda added.

"So in other words, because I'm not a Jedi, I cannot be followed so easily like the Jedi Order." Harry said slowly.

"Yes. You see as Master Shaak Ti said, we cannot train you. Not officially. However, we can… provide you aid."

"Tour, we shall show you." Yoda said.

The tour around the Jedi temple was amazing. However they led the small group to a empty chamber.

"This Holocron will teach you the ways of the Force. It was created nearly thirty five hundred years ago. Made by a legendary Jedi." Shaak Ti said handing Harry a small holocron.

"Learning about the Force is a small step. You will also need another gift." Mace Windu said as he opens a door. The door slides open to reveal a droid with a practice saber on his back.

"This is K4-C7. He's a training droid who helps Jedi learn and practice the Jedi lightsaber forms."

"To train, a lightsaber you will need." Yoda said as a lightsaber began to float off the table to Harry. Harry grabs it and ignites it. The blue blade gave a soft hum as Harry examines it."

"One last gift. You shall be known to us as the Barsen'thor. The Warden of the Jedi. The Jedi have become arrogant and brash. It is our belief that when the time comes, you can lead us back to honor."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"You're a good person. You're unusual but we have faith in you. Not to mention there is something about you, something that wants us to put our faith in you."

"I see." Harry said.

"We have a question. It's about young Skywalker. The Council does not want to accept him because they believe he is too old to start training. However we wish to hear what you have to say."

"I would advise training him." Harry said after given it some thought. "The Sith have revealed themselves. It will be only a matter of time before they turn their eye on Anakin. If he joins them, then they will gain a powerful ally. Besides, it's best to keep a close eye on Anakin then risk him joining the Sith." Harry said.

"Hmm, wise, are your words." Yoda said,

"We'll keep him in the temple and train him to the basic of our knowledge."

"He has a lot of anger. You need to have him control his anger." Padmé said.

"Work with him, we shall."

"There is one thing I have yet to say to anyone. But I may have a clue to the Sith. I believe Palpatine may be connected to the Sith. How, I'm not sure but there is something off about him. Something I don't like." Harry said.

"Senator Palpatine has been helpful to us." Padmé said in disbelief.

"Not really. He was pushing for a new chancellor or the creation of a army. Why would he make such motions? The motion for a new chancellor would have given the Federation strength as well as it could have a new chancellor who supports the Federation. Palpatine should know this. Also the creation of an army would push the Republic into civil war. Both actions are not in the best interest of Naboo. No, Palpatine is apart of this invasion, to what level I do not know. But I believe it was Palpatine who gave the assurance to the Trade Federation when they invaded us." Harry said.

Padmé opens her moth but closes it as she reflects on Palpatine's actions. Even she had to admit he hardly seem to put up much of a fight for Naboo's cause.

"We'll keep a close eye on Senator Palpatine. In the meantime we'll keep Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect you."

"Could you get more Jedi to help us?" Harry asks.

"No. If we did, then it could be seen as an act of war and we can't bring the Republic to war. It's not the Jedi way."

"Yet, you are concern with the appearance of the Sith."

"Among other things." Harry said.

"A wild card, you are. Place faith in you, we must."

"You've done much for Naboo in a short amount of time without seeking any type of reward. Even now you stay with Queen at her request and you've proven to be loyal to the Republic…"

"Not to the Republic." Harry said. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise and shock.

"Don't get me wrong, I support and cherish the ideas of the Republic. But from what I've seen, the Republic no longer values what it believes in or the ideas that built it."

"Corruption, in the Senate there is." Yoda said sadly.

"It is true not many truly understand what the Republic once fought for, or the ideals so many died for." Mace Windu said.

"Yet I believe you could be the one to save us, if you choose to."

"I can't promise anything." Harry said.

"You don't have to. We are placing faith in you at the request of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi?"

"Yes, he has taken a great liking to you and has told us that you were the one who saved Master Qui-Gon from the Sith. This is not the action of a person devoted to the Sith Order."

"Thanks." Harry said in a small voice.

"You sent a request to have your ship upgraded. We have technicians in the temple that will begin work immediately."

"Thank you."

Harry left with Padmé and the girls not saying a word. It seem strange, the Jedi would place blind trust in him.

* * *

Author Notes: Please review and leave your comments.


	8. Shaping the Future

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Please note while Harry's magic is gone. Not all of his magical abilities are gone.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 08: Shaping the Future**

Harry was standing by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as Anakin stood in the middle of the room. Harry stood there as the Jedi Counsel was prepared to deliver their decision on Anakin.

"Master Qui-Gon, you were right. He is very strong in the Force." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon said hopefully.

"Not as a Padawan." Shaak Ti said.

"What?" Qui-Gon said in disbelief.

"He is too old. His mind is undisciplined. He is far too arrogant. He puts himself before others. There is also much anger inside of him." Shaak Ti said.

"Jedi traits, these are not." Yoda said.

"He is the Chosen One. You must see this." Qui-Gon said in disbelief.

"Just because he is strong does not mean he is the chosen one." Mace Windu said.

"Much is going on, there are questions without answers. As you may have heard, the Queen has decided to return to Naboo. This will put pressure on the Federation…"

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Go to Naboo and protect the Queen. If you can find out what the Sith are after. This is the clue we need to find out what they want and to prevent their return. The thousand year darkness will never again arise. It's up to you to prevent it." Mace Windu said.

"Go, may the Force be with you."

"What of Anakin?"

"He will stay here in the temple."

"Train him the basic of the Jedi way we shall."

"However he must be able to learn quickly. You know as well as I do Qui-Gon he is at the age where he should be ready to have a master. If he cannot adapt to the Jedi way we'll find another path for him." Mace Windu said.

Harry said nothing as he eyed the situation closely. Qui-Gon was displeased while Obi-Wan look very uncomfortable.

**In Route to Naboo**

"As soon as we arrive, the Trade Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the Treaty." Captain Panaka said.

"I will sign no treaty." Padmé said.

"There are too few of us your majesty. We have no army." Captain Panaka said wondering if his leader lost her head.

"I agree. I can only protect you, I can't fight a war for you." Qui-Gon added.

Padmé look at Qui-Gon and for a moment, Harry believe she was going to ask if he could call in some favors and fight on Naboo's half. She once again surprised him.

"Jar Jar Binks."

"Mesa, your highness." Jar Jar said looking bewilder.

"I need your help."

If anyone thought Padmé lost her head, they thought wrong. It was clear that despite the tensions between the people of Naboo and the Gungan's, Padmé hoped to use the current situation to bring them together and have the Gungan's help fight to take back Naboo. Harry was impressed and knew there was a chance it could work.

They manage to land on Naboo without alerting any patrols which was lucky as Jar Jar pointing to a clearing near a massive lake. A place where Gungan City was located.

Harry stood with the Queen and Qui-Gon as they saw Jar Jar heading back.

"Desa nobody there. Gungan City has been deserted. Some kind of fights mesa thinks."

"Do you think they've been taken to camps?" Obi-Wan said.

"More like they were wiped out."

"Mesa no tink so."

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?"

"When in trouble. Gungan's go to sacred place. Mesa show you, mesa show you."

Harry and the rest of the group quickly follow Jar Jar deep in the swap. It was also starting to get harder to walk as the wet moisture made the ground like mud.

Soon they reach a place with strange statues standing tall. Harry paled at the sight of a statue of an ancient being holding a spear.

"What are these Jar Jar?"

"Gungan's believe them to be gods. Our ancestors."

"These are not gods." Harry said in a stern tone of voice. "These are… Rakata."

"Rakata?" Padmé repeated.

"It's a long story, but they are in many ways, the first Sith." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Are there any left?" Padmé asks.

"Not in the known galaxy."

"This way. Follow me okday." Jar Jar said. However he didn't need to say that as several Gungan's holding spears appeared surrounding the group.

"Please, we have no desire for violence." Harry said in a calm voice.

"Jar Jar, you are in trouble again." The purple gungan said.

"Hello there Captain Tarpos. I have brought her majesty to speak to da bosses."

"I am Queen Amidala, I wish to speak to your leader." Padmé said in a strong voice.

"Surrender your weapons."

Everyone look at the Queen who was looking at Harry. Harry nods his head and hands over his blaster and lightsaber. The others follow suit and gave up their weapons. Captain Tarpos led the group through the swamps. It didn't take long to see many gungan's gathered around. Eventually they reach the middle where a very large gungan was seated.

"Your honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Captain Tarpos said as he came to a halt.

"Uh, h-heyo dadee Big Boss Nass, your honor." Jar Jar said nervously.

"Jar Jar Binks." Boss Nass said in a booming voice. "Who's da uss-en uthers?" Boss Nass demanded.

"Your honor I am Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo. I have come to seek your help. While our people have never gotten along, we have lived in peace. However the Trade Federation now seeks to destroy our way of life. I have come seeking your help to protect both of our people. No, I beg you." Padmé said as she drops to a knee and looks down.

Harry and the others follow suit.

Silence seem to fill the entire area as all the Gungan's were looking at Boss Nass to answer.

To Harry's surprise as well as to everyone else's, Boss Nass started laughing.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Me-e-esa lika dis! Mesa tinking maybe, wesa be friends!"

* * *

"We have located the area where they have landed but we haven't found the ship. However, rumors are spreading the Queen has an assembled an army." Nute Gunray said as he reported to Darth Sidious. Darth Maul and Rune Haako stood on Nute Gunray's side.

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's far too aggressive. Lord Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move."

"Yes master."

"Also, make sure Thane Potter dies. As long as he lives the Queen strength and resolve will not die. He is the source of her strength. He also has ruin the plan. Once he has been dealt with, everything else will fall into place."

"Of course my Lord."

"Prepare your troops." Darth Sidious orders as the holocom ends.

"Lord Maul, I understand you are a master in the art of war. Could you perhaps set the army up for victory on our master's behalf?" Nute Gunray said in a careful tone of voice. Darth Maul said nothing as he walks away, disappearing into the shadows of the Palace hallway.

* * *

Harry stops listening and looks towards the direction of Theed.

"What is it?" Padmé asks with concern.

"There is a Sith on the planet, inside the palace."

"You're sure?" Qui-Gon said.

"I can sense him. It's the same one who attack us on Tatooine." Harry said.

"You're majesty, the scouts have returned."

"Good to know they have made it back." Padmé said as Captain Panaka and several guards and policemen walked up many looking at the Queen and seemed to have their hope restored.

"Captain, what's the situation?"

"Nearly everyone is in camps. A few hundred guards and police have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. However it seems the Federation Army is much larger than we originally believed. "You're majesty I do not think this is a battle we can win."

"The battle is merely a diversion Captain." Harry said. "With so many droids in the city, the Viceroy is too well guarded and protected before we can be successful. That is why we are using the Gungan Army to draw as many droids as possible away from the cities. The Gungan's will line up in formation in the shape of a crescent. I will also improve their weapons and shields so they can withstand the attacks by the Federation. We need to have our finest marksmen assist the Gungan's. Once the droids have enter the battle field, we will use the Gungan Bondo's to slip through the planet core and exit near the secret entrance of the waterfall so we can slip inside the palace. If it goes well, we should enter without getting detected."

"Why don't we slip the Gungan army along with us?" Captain Panaka asks.

"Simple, the moment we slip an army inside the city the Viceroy will escape. A small task force will be able to capture the Viceroy." Harry said.

"We will have to secure the Hanger first. Once the Hanger is secure we can send what pilots we have to attack the Droid Control Ship. Without air support the droid army will have to rely on its numbers to win the battle."

"The palace won't have that many guards, but the areas that do have guards will be in well defendable positions." Qui-Gon added.

"The plan could backfire greatly. You could suffer heavy loses before you can capture the Viceroy." Obi-Wan said.

"There is the possible with the diversion, many Gungan's will die."

"Wesa ready to do ousa part." Boss Nass said proudly.

"Careful how you push people, because you'll never know how hard they will push back." Harry said.

"I've never heard of that." Qui-Gon said.

"It's a saying from my homeworld. We have many sayings that try to make up our logic." Harry said with a smile.

"Is everything ready?" Padmé asks.

"Everything is set. Now we must place the bait, and pray the Federation will bite."

* * *

"A message was intercepted near the swamps my lord. We have located her army and determined its just some small primitive life forms." Nute Gunray said.

"She is more foolish than I thought."

"I believe it best to send all available troops to meet this army she's assembling in the swamps."

"This will no doubt work to our advantage." Darth Sidious said.

"I have you're approval to proceed then my Lord?"

"Wipe them out, all of them." Sidious says in a very cold tone of voice that caused a chill to run down the spine of Nute Gunray.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you guys like this, I'm going to work on the battle of Naboo but I will be skipping a lot of it due to the fact it will be similar to the movies. The next chapter will hold a dark surprise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions are welcome.


	9. Intervention

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Please note while Harry's magic is gone. Not all of his magical abilities are gone.

Anakin is also not going to be on Naboo during the battle he's on Coruscant. Also Jose19, the Jedi Council was talking about Anakin, not Harry in the last chapter about why they were refusing to train him. Harry was just there as the Barsen'thor.

You guys may notice the scenes are moving a bit fast in this chapter. I'm trying not to make it like the Canon but it will be similar.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 09: Intervention**

The sound of the Gungan trumpet's echoed throughout the swamps as the Gungan's and Naboo Resistance Movement began to move into formation as the battle was soon to begin.

The shield generators which were hidden under the ground all came alive. Many of the Naboo Resistance started to climb the trees with their heavy blaster rifles.

Harry and the rest of the task force were getting ready to climb into the bondo's as the first units of the Federation Droid Army appeared on the horizon.

"They took the bait. Let's go." Harry said as he climbs into the bondo.

Just as they were diving in the water, the Federation Droid Tanks could be heard opening firing.

They went through the planet core, and Harry was sure he would have admired the scenery if the situation hadn't been so dire.

They reach Naboo's lake without problem and got into the palace without being detected.

Harry ignited his lightsaber causing the blue blade to glow as the rest of the resistance began its attack on the battle droids stationed outside the hanger.

Padmé watch in amazement as despite her larger forces, the Jedi's were taking down more battle droid than her forces were able to.

The moment the hangar was cleared, Harry immediately got into the Naboo Defence Network.

"Give me a second, your ships shields and guns are outdated. I'm going to calibrate them to become stronger." Harry said.

Padmé stood by him watching him work as he was rearranged the ships weapons and shield generators. When he was done all the ships took off.

"I think the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padmé said.

"Let's go." Harry said.

The door to the palace opens and everyone comes to a stop as a dark figure stood there. A dark feeling swept over them as if paralyzing them in fear.

The Sith Blood Zabrak stood there staring at them with piercing yellow eyes that look far more menacing then anything they've ever seen.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said as he steps in front of the party.

"We'll take the long way." Padmé said as they moved away from the fight. They moved towards the other end as the Sith ignited a lightsaber with two blades on its end.

Harry snap out of his train of thought as three droideka's appeared with shield generators and attack the group. Harry blue lightsaber blocks the incoming fire as the rest of the strike team moved into cover. Harry blocked bolts after bolts before realizing that they were at a disadvantage.

Using the Force, Harry sends a powerful Force Push at the droids launching them out the hangar and over the cliff.

"Let's go." Padmé said as they moved through the halls. They had no trouble until they reach the staircase to the administration level where half a dozen droids were stationed. They immediately opened fire at the group forcing everyone to hide behind the pillars and return fire.

"They can get reinforcement and stall for time as the Viceroy escapes." Harry said as he blocks the incoming fire.

Captain Panaka grits his teeth knowing that Harry was right and their efforts could be in vain. Instead he shoots a window causing it to burst open.

"Go." Captain Panaka said the group moves through the window and quickly stood on the balcony. Sabé and a handful of guards remain behind to hold off the droids.

Harry holds Padmé knowing she didn't have the strength to carry him and herself as well. Once they were on the balcony, Harry places his hand on the window causing it to shatter. They climb in and to their surprise, they didn't see any droids. Moving forward they rush to the throne room but just as they were near, several droideka's appeared surrounding them.

"Put down your weapons. They win this round." Padmé said as she drops her weapon.

Harry hid his lightsaber and put down a blaster as the B1 Battle Droids moved to collect the weapons and move to escort them to the Throne Room where the Viceroy was standing there looking at a monitor.

"This pointless insurrection of yours is over your highness. You're army is defeated, your people are starving. Now sign the treaty and end this pointless struggle. The longer you refuse to sign the treaty the worse things shall become."

"I will sign nothing." Padmé said in a bold and disrespectful tone of voice.

Viceroy Gunray look very shocked at her outburst. The once kind and gentle queen looked furious and frightening.

Viceroy Gunray slaps Padmé.

"You need to behave your highness. Or we'll start executing your people."

"There is nothing you can do to make me sign the treaty. I will die first before I do anything for you." Padmé said despite the red slap on her face.

Viceroy Gunray seemed surprise by her outburst. It was clear he didn't know how to respond.

"Viceroy, your occupation of our planet has ended." Sabé shouted as she and her soldiers walks in the room and opens fire at the battle droids.

Harry ignites his lightsaber and cutting down the battle droids. The Viceroy was clearly a coward as he immediately ducked behind the desk with Rune Haako as the Battle Droids were cut down. When it was over, everyone grab a battle droids weapon and surrounded the viceroy.

"Now Viceroy, we will discuss my treaty."

"Don't be stupid. I can be quite generous. I will buy anyone who gets me off world a planet." The viceroy said.

"There are some things money can never buy Viceroy. One of them is honor." Harry said as he points his blue blade at the viceroy's throat.

**One Month Later**

Seev Palpatine was walking in the dark corridors as his true self, Darth Sidious. The capture of the Viceroy had been a devastating blow. Naboo was holding onto to him and the Republic and Trade Federation had to pay a large bail-out just to get him out of Naboo's custody.

However the Queen wasn't pleased with Senator Palpatine's actions. She removed him as Senator and placed Jar Jar Binks; a Gungan as Representative of Naboo until another Senator could be found. It got worse as House Palpatine assets were seized by the Queen. Palpatine was now penniless. However while he may have been made penniless publicly, he still had connections and power as Darth Sidious.

Everything had to be re-examined. He thought for sure the Trade Federation forces would be enough, but the Queen not only managed to get the savage Gungan's to help her, but she and a small task force of inexperienced and untrained men and women managed to defeat him.

It was an insult.

He, a Sith Lord, defeated in his plans by a teenage girl and a small band of buffoons.

The loss of Darth Maul was a great one at that. Maul however proved somewhat useful when he killed Qui-Gon Jinn. He was also thankful to the Jedi Master who alerted him to Anakin Skywalker. A boy, with a lot of power and potential.

The greatest threat to his well laid out plans was Thane Harry Potter. The boy had proven to not be as inexperienced as he originally thought and had somehow gained the complete trust of the Queen. He also spoke reason to her and got her to see his point of view. The Queen, whom he once thought as someone he could easily manipulate was instead proving to be a thorn in his side.

He got his revenge though. It took him some time to set up, but the rumors were now spreading that Thane Harry Potter was really a high ranking member of the Exchange. Sidious made sure no connection could be trace back to Palpatine who set the rumors and 'evidence' but he had to be careful. Chancellor Valorum was on his way to Naboo to settle the matter personally with several members of the Jedi Council.

Sidious walks into a clearing where a table stood in the middle. Several people who were sitting down immediately rose and knelt as Sidious appeared in the room.

Governor Wilhuff Tarkin was perhaps the most powerful non-force user in the room. Next to him was Count Dooku, now known as Darth Tyranus; Sidious' new apprentice. A powerful one at that.

"Welcome my friends. My plans have been stopped for now, but there is still room for adjustments. We have much to discuss before the New Order can take its rightful place as rulers of the Galaxy." Sidious said.

**Naboo**

"The charges are ridiculous. Thane Potter is not a member of the Exchange." Governor Bibble said om protest as the Republic's Justice Court Representative read the charges to everyone in the room.

"Someone is trying to divert attention away from the Trade Federation's crimes. They want the justice department to instead focus their time on me." Harry said.

"Disturbing, these events are." Yoda said.

"There isn't much we can do."

"Thane Potter, I can do my best to end these rumors but the fact is that once they end…"

"The Federation crimes will have gone away. No, someone doesn't want the Federation to fall." Harry said.

"You could accept some punishment from the Republic. It would halt the investigation and allow us to attack the Federation in courts again.

"By that time, not much will be done. No, something needs to happen now Chancellor." Padmé said.

"Banishment." Harry said.

Silence filled the hall. Everyone look at Harry as if praying he wasn't suggesting what he said.

"I am to be banished from the Republic. Never again able to return. This will stop all the rumors and accusations on me and will allow the Republic to once again focus on the Trade Federation."

"You don't have to do this." Chancellor Valorum said.

"I agree, don't." Padmé said with pleading eyes.

"Action needs to be done now. If we don't act soon, then the Federation will walk away and come back stronger. If I do this, the Justice Department can now focus on the Federation and whatever hope they had that the negative attention would go away will now be focused on them again. This will put them under pressure. I can only hope justice will be dealt with."

"I will give you one week to leave Republic space." Chancellor Valorum said in defeated tones. It was clear he wasn't happy about the decision.

"Thank you Chancellor." Harry said as he bowed his head.

Everyone got up and left leaving Harry and Padmé alone. Harry embraces Padmé who was crying in his arms. He could feel her tears coming out as no words could express what she was feeling.

"Will I, ever see you again?" Padmé asks her boyfriend.

* * *

Author Notes: So ends the Story. Not quite the happy ever after you guys were hoping for. Don't worry; I got another surprise for you guys.


	10. Conspiracy

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: The story is not over. Merely the Prologue of the real story is. Now I will dig deeper into the war and what will destroy the galaxy or save it.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 10: Conspiracy**

**Seven Years Later – 975 of the Ruusan Reformation**

_It has been seven years since the Battle of Naboo. Queen Padmé Amidala ruled for a full two terms as Queen and the people believed she was so good, they wanted her to remain as Queen. Padmé however declined the right to stay as Queen saying others deserved the chance to rule even when the people wish for the Naboo's constitution to be changed. She however only won her people's heart by declining, saying she swore to stand by the laws that govern them. _

_That all changed when the new Queen, Jamilla asked Padmé to serve the people of Naboo as Senator of the Galactic Republic two years ago. However, three years later former Senator Palpatine won the Chancellor Election and became Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. _

_If distrust between the two was thought of before, the Senate was shock at Padmé's ruthless attacks on Chancellor Palpatine. She was doing everything legal to boycott him out of office. It was hard for Palpatine and his supporters because she gained a very powerful ally in teh form of Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. _

_Like Padmé he too didn't trust Palpatine and felt he was up to something. _

_That however, wasn't enough to get him out of office. _

_Padmé formed alliances with Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila who also shared Padmé idea of protecting the peace. _

_That however, didn't seem likely as a new crisis began to arise. _

_The Seperatists. _

_Planets that once aligned themselves to the Republic were now leaving. Uniting under former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Dooku had made many rallying speeches and many star systems were now flocking under his banner. _

_This created many problems in the Senate as they were unsure how to deal with this problem. Palpatine of course was telling the Senator he wished he could send ambassadors to Dooku to talk to him about preventing war. In the meantime, he suggested creating a Military for the Republic just in case things went south. _

_Senator Amidala once again protested to his ideas saying this action would only lead to war. _

_Senator Amidala along with her allies, Senator Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Garm Bel Iblis formed the Loyalist Committee. While Palpatine and his followers formed the Unity Committee. _

_Now Senator Padmé Amidala was coming back to the capital to stop the military creation act. _

_Before she left, a strange message appeared, warning her someone had been hired to take her life before she could speak before the Senate._

* * *

**Supreme Chancellor Office - Coruscant**

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the votes my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatist's…" Palpatine said as he sat in a meeting with the Jedi Council.

"You do realize that if the Seperatist's form their own government…" Mace Windu began.

"I will not let this Republic, which has stood for more than a thousand generations, be split in two. My negotiations… will not fail." Palpatine declared.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace Windu said.

"Master Yoda, do you really believe it will come to war?" Palpatine asks in a grave tone of voice.

"Hard to see, the future. Always in motion, the future is. However, plots are being made behind which our eyes cannot see. Impossible to see, what lies ahead." Yoda said in a small tone of voice.

"You're excellency, the loyalist communitee has arrived and wish to speak to you," Vice Chairman Mas Amedda said.

"Yes, they have been hounding me for days, I shall speak to them." Palpatine said.

"I'm sorry my friends but can we continue this another time?"

The small loyalist committee walks in with Padmé in front.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive and well brings warm feelings to my heart. "

"Do you have any idea who is behind the attack?" Padmé asks.

"There is some evidence that point to spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

"I believe Count Dooku is somehow involved."

"He is a political idealist, not a murder." Ki-Adi Mundi said in a rude tone of voice.

"You do realize my lady that Count Dooku was once a Jedi. Murder is not in his nature."

"The times have changed. Is he really the same man you once knew seven years ago?" Padmé challenged.

"Whoever the person is, what remains for certain, in grave danger, you are Senator." Yoda said, hoping to drop any potential fights.

"Master's Jedi, may I suggest the Senator's be placed under the protection of your graces?" Chancellor Palpatine said speaking for the first time since the group came in.

"Is that really a wise suggestion under these stressful times?" Bail Organa said.

"Chancellor I do not believe…"

"The situation is not that serious? But I fear it may be even more serious than what has been revealed. I realize if I just give you more security would be disruptive for you. However, might I suggest an old friend like Master Kenobi?"

"That's possible, he's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu said.

"If Harry was here he would be all the protection I would need." Padmé said in an aggressive tone.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately milady." Mace Windu said.

"If Obi-Wan is coming, can I have two Jedi Masters, I would feel, much safer with two."

"I can go as well." Shaak Ti said.

"Very well."

"Thank you Master Windu, Master Yoda."

"Did you read the mission description Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as Anakin was standing in the elevator looking bored.

"Not really master, just that we're protecting a Senator with Master Shaak Ti." Anakin said.

"Well, don't let me ruin the surprise." Obi-Wan said as he walks through the door the moment the elevator stops.

Anakin look baffled before walking in.

"Ani, welcome."

"Jar Jar?"

"Obi, Obi… mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

"Good to see you again Jar Jar!" Obi-Wan said.

"Senator Padmé, Master Kenobi has come." Jar Jar said. Padmé was looking out the window with her chief security officer.

"Thank you for coming."

"Do you have any idea who warned you Senator?" Anakin asks.

"None, the person didn't leave behind their name or anything. Why do you ask?" Padmé asks.

"It could be the person who warned you, may also be involved." Anakin said.

"I doubt that." Padmé said.

"My young padawan may have spoken out of place, but he is on the right track. The person who warned you may have information regarding the attempt on your life."

"That may be, but I believe he is still protecting me."

"Who?"

"Harry. The warning came to me on my personal holocommunicator. Even banished he still protects me." Padmé said in a somewhat proud voice that her old flame still was out there protecting her.

Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan both looked at Anakin who was shaking with uncontrollable rage. It was well known that Anakin felt a strong hatred towards Harry whom he believed stole his Padmé from him.

"Captain Typho and his security men are brave, however I'm not sure they can face what is coming."

"What you mean Senator?" Obi-Wan asks in a puzzled tone.

"As I believe Harry is the one who warned me, the same person gave me another warning. Bounty Hunters, several of them are all here on the planet. He believes they are here to kill me." Padmé said giving Obi-Wan a datapad.

"Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, Bossk, Shahan Alama!" These are big time bounty hunters and they are not cheap." Shaak Ti said in surprise.

"Why am I being targeted again?" Padmé asks. No one had any answers for her.

"Who is the handler?" Shaak Ti asks.

"We don't know. We didn't even know about the attack until we got the warning."

"We'll report to the Jedi Council, in the meantime we'll scan the area to prevent any more attempts on your life Senator."

"Then I shall retire for the evening.

**Two Days Later**

"Our only clue to the handler was killed by an unknown party. One who was able to slip away from you Master Kenobi?" Mace Windu said in surprise.

"The person was wearing strange armor, one I have never seen before. The only clue we have left is this dart."

"Where did it come from?" Ki-Adi Mundi asks.

"Rishi. My contact told me the darts markings are that of Rishi."

"Then go to Rishi, you must."

"Anakin, you will escort Senator Amidala back home. Don't use her private ship. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu said.

"There is more, there is no proof of this but I believe the person who contacted and warned Senator Amidala was Harry Potter." Anakin said.

The Jedi Council all looked at each other stunned.

"You're sure?" Mace Windu said.

"Senator Amidala believes so."

"If Harry Potter warned the Senator, information he will have. Shaak Ti, find him you must."

"He has been banished from the Republic Master. Finding him will be very difficult as he can avoid our senses." Shaak Ti said.

"Not to mention we have no idea what he has been up to these past seven years."

"I have a contact that may be able to help. I shall see him and see where it leads."

"May the Force be with you."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Hello Dex."

"Have a seat I'll be right with you." Dex said as he walks out of the kitchen to great his old friend.

"What can I do for you Obi-Wan?"

"I want to know what this spearhead is."

"Oh, what a rare sight that is. I haven't seen this is years Obi-Wan. Only in passing. This here.. is a Massassi Saberdart."

"Massassi? I thought they were extinct."

"Oh no, they are still around. Few in numbers but they are out there. I should think that you as a Jedi would have more respect between the difference of knowledge and wisdom."

"Well if droids could think none of us would be here." Obi-Wan said as he picks up the saberdart. "Do you know where are the Massassi?"

"Oh no, they've disappeared from the known galaxy. But I do know this, they are not fond of Jedi. If you want answers, you will have to go to Yavin Four."

"Yavin Four is a forbidden world for Jedi. No Jedi has been there in a thousand years." Obi-Wan said.

"Must be a bad place if Jedi's are scared to go there."

"I've only heard stories of Yavin Four Dex." Obi-Wan said as he looks down upon the spearhead.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry to say this but Jango Fett is not the mysterious bounty hunter. In the next chapter, Obi-Wan will discover something that will shake the Republic to it's core.


	11. Shadows of Yavin

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: The story is not over. Merely the Prologue of the real story is. Now I will dig deeper into the war and what will destroy the galaxy or save it.

Anakin Skywalker will not be with Padmé, Harry is. Padmé will be respectful, but you all will notice she is pushing Anakin away as he attempts to get closer to her.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 11: Shadows of Yavin**

"Master Yoda, can I have a moment of your time." Obi-Wan said as he interrupted Yoda teaching the younglings the basics of the Force.

"Younglings, a visitor we have."

"Hello Master Obi-Wan." The Younglings said to Master Kenobi who smiled at their politeness.

"Hello Younglings. Master, I have a lead on my mission and request to speak with you."

"Oh, found a lead have you."

"Yes master. The spearhead used to kill the bounty hunter comes from a very dangerous planet. Yavin Four."

"Dark is that planet. Resting place, to many Sith Lords." Yoda said in a grave tone.

"I am aware of that master, but I have no other leads. The spearhead is a Massassi design of Yavin, but I thought they were extinct."

"Hmm, much is happening we cannot see. The Barsen'thor would know."

"Master the Barsen'thor was banished seven years ago. No one knows where he went."

"To Yavin he went, know this I do." Yoda said.

"If the Barsen'thor went to Yavin, why would he remain there."

"To become strong Obi-Wan. To become strong."

"What would you have me do Master?"

"Go to Yavin, you must. Dangerous is your journey, trust in the Force… you must."

* * *

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected. I also couldn't have gotten through that first year without Harry's help. He truly has a gift in seeing everything and making it easier for others to understand. When he resolved our crisis, I made him Thane. Looking back, I can't help but feel we both weren't ready. We both were very young."

"He had a way of acting like he knew everything and rubbing it in people's faces."

"I'm going to ignore that. I feel I wasn't ready nor did I truly understand what it meant to be Queen."

"The people you served thought you did a great job. I heard the people even tried to amend the constitution so you can stay in office."

"Harry once said we cannot always give the people what they want, even if it's what's best for them. My role was two four years terms as Queen. I did my terms and the time has come for a new Queen to rule the planet instead."

"Now you're a Senator."

"Harry always said being a Senator isn't easy. As you fight for your own ideas, you must also fight for your people's ideas."

"What is it about Harry that makes you speak so highly of him?" Anakin half demanded.

"You don't know him like I do Anakin. He has served me faithful until someone planted evidence on him saying he was a criminal and a thug. If you knew him like I did, you would know someone was trying to get rid of him."

"Is that why you're so angry at Chancellor Palpatine."

"I have my reasons for distrusting Palpatine." Padmé said as they walked inside the palace doors where Security was standing tall waiting for them.

The Queen and many of the Government Officials all seemed eager to greet Padmé. Sure enough, the Queen called a meeting to discuss the current galactic events and how things were going in the Republic.

"If the Senate votes to create an army it's only going to push us into war. My guess is the Separatist's will turn to the Trade Federation or the Commence Guilds for help. Perhaps even to the Rift Alliance."

"It's unthinkable. There hasn't been a full scale war since the Ruusan Reformation and the creation of the Galactic Republic."

"Do you think there is any way for the Separatist's to come back to the Republic peacefully?"

"Not unless they feel threatened. There are many things we don't know about the Separatist's." Pamdé answers.

"What about the mysterious army that seems to be lurking out there in the Outer Rim beyond the Hutt Cartel? Or even the Rift Alliance?" Queen Jamilla asks.

"I'm afraid that's just a rumor. This army seems to be a ghost army. It doesn't exist. As for the Rift Alliance, these are worlds who control many resources. however they have kept their borders closed ever since they were created five years ago." Padmé said.

"It's outrageous. But after four trials in the Supreme Court and Chancellor Valorum's best efforts as well as Thane Harry Potter's sacrifice, Nute Gunray is still Viceroy of the Trade Federation." Governor Bibble said in outrage.

"I believe Harry is right and the Sith are involved in the Senate. There has been a lot of corruption in the Senate and I've even been blackmailed to vote for certain laws." Padmé said.

"Are there any Senators involved with the attempt on your life?" The Queen asks with concern.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Padmé said in a strong voice.

"We can only keep our faith in democracy. The day we stop believing in democracy, is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes."

"In the mean time we must consider your safety."

"What do you suggest master Jedi?"

"Oh no, Anakin isn't a Jedi Master. He's still a padawan learner. I was thinking of staying at my family's estate while I work in the palace." Padmé said.

Anakin said nothing as a dark rage was building up inside of him. Hearing Harry's name being brought up again and how Padmé seem to speak of him made him wonder why, why did she love him when she should love him?

* * *

Obi-Wan exited out of hyperspace and stares at the planet before him. A planet with a dark history where Jedi do not normally travel to. The planet had a dark reputation like Korriban and Dromund Kaas; even Ziost.

Obi-Wan disconnected from the hyperspace ring and headed towards the planet.

"R4, do you pick up the signs of any settlements or technology?"

R4 beeped several times before detecting an energy power in the temple. Obi-Wan decided to land near the clearing to avoid getting attention.

Obi-Wan got out and notice the jungle was very quiet. It was also strange, the power of the Force could be felt in the planets spirit, but there was no darkness no hate, just a presence that seemed to soothe his worries.

Obi-Wan headed to the temple but stopped when he heard a noise. Ducking under the bushes Obi-Wan crawled his way to see what caused such a noise. It was then he noticed a large clearing and a sight that made his blood turn cold.

Soldiers wearing white armor with different color marking were running around and training. Some were marching in line before turning to face a young woman who seem to be overseeing the exercise. Several were running and shooting at battle dummies.

Obi-Wan was so entrance by the sight he failed to notice someone sneaking up on him. It wasn't until he felt the barrel of a blaster push his back that he turns around and notices some sort of agent along with troopers all pointing their blasters at him.

"Get up Jedi." The field agent said, it sounded like a young woman. Obi-Wan knew better than to try and fight so he got up and she reaches and grabs his lightsaber. Obi-Wan notice a strange symbol. It took him a moment to realize the Symbol was that of the Rift Alliance, or one that has appeared in the Rift Alliance. Obi-Wan said nothing as he follows the agent and troopers.

They took Obi-Wan through the training field to where the young woman stood there looking stern yet somewhat amused at the sight of Obi-Wan.

"A Jedi, on Yavin, now I've seen everything." The woman said as she sits down behind a table and gestures her hand for Obi-Wan to do the same.

Obi-Wan sits down and the young agent places his lightsaber on the table.

"Now I must ask, what brings a Jedi Knight all the way out here."

"I'm investigating an assassination attempt on a Republic Senator." Obi-Wan said knowing it was better to be honest then lie.

"We have nothing to do with that. We don't like the Republic and prefer to stay out of Republic business. Though with the war on the horizon I would suspect you would have more on your mind."

"War?"

"You don't know do you."

"Know what?"

"I trust you are aware that Count Dooku was once a Jedi and now publicly stands against the Republic."

"Yes, this isn't news to me."

"Did you also know that seven years ago Dooku became a Sith Lord called Darth Tyranus after the death of his padawan Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"No, that's not possible."

"He also killed Master Sifo-Dyas."

"No, that shouldn't be possible."

"Before Master Sifo-Dyas died he gave our master a key to save the Galaxy. This army. A clone army."

"Clones?"

"Oh yes. This group just graduated last month and are going through their survival training. I oversee their field training. The original host oversees their original training. The master over sees the entire army."

"I see."

"But that doesn't answer my question. What brings you here?"

"This." Obi-Wan said as he places the Massassi saberdart on the table.

"Awe, a massassi saberdart. Now I see. We had to deal with scavengers and smugglers who were stealing these artefacts and selling them on the black market. We don't use them. We use these Kamino Saberdarts." The woman said as she removes a dart from a wrist launcher and shows it to Obi-Wan. The designs were indeed different.

"Is there any chance you can tell me who this is?" Obi-Wan asks holding a holovid of the mysterious bounty hunter. The woman stares at the holo image very carefully before answering.

"That would be Durge… a Gen'Dai bounty hunter. Be careful when dealing with him. It is said he is nearly two thousand years old. He fought alongside the Sith in their Old Empire. He also hates Jedi."

"Do you know where he is at?"

"He's Dooku lapdog. No, his location is something we don't know. However, we did intercept a message between a Mandalorian splinter group that calls itself Death Watch and Count Dooku. They are assembling on Geonosis for some reason. There are also other individuals also heading there."

"Can you guess?"

"To go to war with the Republic." She said in a stern tone of voice.

"The Republic won't be able to defend itself. We have volunteers in the Judicial Forces, and a couple hundred Jedi but if Dooku is planning to go to war…"

"Our Master will offer anyone sanctuary for those that wish to not get in the crossfire. But we will not come to the Republic's aid." She said as she stood up and Obi-Wan did the same. She gives a gesture for Obi-Wan to leave. Obi-Wan did but turns back to face her.

"I never got your name."

"Celeste Morne."

* * *

"I have made contact with the locals on the planet Yavin Four. Yavin Four has somehow been cleansed of the dark side and is now new. What's more, I have found the rumored ghost army of the Outer Rim. Yavin Four seems to be their training grounds."

"Are they involved in the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala?" Mace Windu asks.

"No master, they have no motive. After analyzing the toxin on the dart as well as their own information, they say Geonosis is my next stop and warn me to be careful as it is not in Republic territory."

"Geonosisans doesn't get involved with anyone. They keep to themselves." Mace Windu said.

"They have also identified the mysterious bounty hunter as Durge, a Gen'Dai. Master I thought the Gen'Dai were extinct."

"Few remain, uncertain they are." Yoda said.

"Master Kenobi, go to Geonosis and report back what you have found and be careful. May the Force be with you."

"More going on, on Yavin I feel than has been revealed."

"I agree."

"Celeste Morne, this is not a name I'm familiar with." Plo Koon said.

"It's not a common name, nor is she a common person. She was once a Jedi." Shaak Ti said.

"There is no Jedi that has been named Celeste Morne in a hundred years. Let alone in the entire Jedi Order." Ki-Adi Mundi said in protest.

"No, you will not find her name in our records. What concerns me is how she is still alive."

"Master Shaak Ti, what do you mean." Master Luminara said.

"History says she died, four thousand years ago in the Mandalorian Wars."

"How, our records are not wrong." Ki-Adi Mundi said in shocked.

"She was removed from the Jedi Archives. She's a Shadow. A Sith and Dark Jedi Hunter. She's very powerful and very dangerous. It why she doesn't appear on the Jedi Archives. Only in the Shadow Archives."

"A living Jedi Shadow. This could be dangerous." Plo Koon said in a worried tone.

"Dangerous for whom?" Ki-Adi Mundi said as no one had an answer.

* * *

Celeste Morne watches as Obi-Wan Kenobi's starfighter leaves the planet before turning to look at the Supreme Commander of the Systems Alliance Defence Force.

"I sense a dark wind is blowing and the war will soon begin. Assemble the fleet. We go to Geonosis." Harry said as he steps out of the shadows.

"As you wish."

"Also..." Celeste Morne turns to look at her one time student. "Tell Jango Fett to have the Neo Mandalorian Crusaders to prepare for war." Harry said in a stern voice.

* * *

Author Notes: Well another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed and I bet none of you saw this coming. In the next chapter Harry and Padmé will be reunited.


	12. Might of the Army

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Some answers for you guys. It was Sifo-Dyas who planned to construct the clone army. But Sidious and Dooku learned of his plan's and built the army for their own uses. Originally. In this case, Master Sifo-Dyas gave the plans and knowledge to Harry just before he left Republic space. So, the clones are still copies of Jango Fett and as for Jango himself, he fights for Harry who according to Jango, has the heart of a Mandalorian. As for the time skip, Harry will tell Padmé what he did during his seven years away from her. Please note, that while Palpatine said he would create a grand army of the Republic, he intends to use Harry's Grand Army to become part of the Republic forces.

:-)

I smell trouble in that plan. :p

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 12: Might of the Army**

"Another message from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Let's play it." Mace Windu says. The holorecording began to play as the image of Obi-Wan showed before everyone inside Chancellor Palpatine's Office.

"I have successfully located the Bounty Hunter Durge to the Droid Factories on Geonosis. Count Dooku, has convince the Trade Federation, Techno Union, Commerce Guilds, Corporate Alliance, Banking Clan as well as criminal organizations as the Exchange, Czerka Corporation and the terrorist faction known as Death Watch to all fight under his banner. They are creating new battle droids here and on other planets away from the eyes of the Republic. It is also clear that it is Viceroy Nute Gunray has hired the bounty hunters to assassinate Senator Amidala. They are building an army and are going to… wait… wait…" Obi-Wan said as ignited his lightsaber and fell back. Several droids, newer models appeared and attack Obi-Wan which caused the end of the transmission.

"More happening on Geonosis I feel, then has been revealed." Master Yoda said.

"I agree. Anakin, stay where you are and protect the Senator no matter what. She will be in graver danger now we know her enemy is stronger than we originally thought." Mace Windu said.

"Understood master." Anakin said as he cuts the transmission.

"Count Dooku is preparing for war. There can be no doubt about that." Bail Organa said.

"Count Dooku must have more friends than we originally thought." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"The debate is over. Contact the Rift Alliance and tell them we need their army. We need their strength now more than ever." Senator Orn Free Taa said.

"The debate is not over. The Senate will never authorize the use of a pre-emptive strike against the separatist's unless they attack us first." Bail Organa said.

"This is a crisis. The Senate must grant the chancellor emergency powers. He then can give the order to arrest Count Dooku and bring him to justice." Vice Chair Mas Amedda said.

"But what Senator would have the courage to make such a motion?" Palpatine said.

"Senator Amidala would find the strength." Mas Amedda said.

"The Rift Alliance doesn't like the Republic, Chancellor. They will not fight for us." Mace Windu said.

"Go to them I will, negotiate a treaty I shall." Yoda said in a soft tone of voice.

"In order for you to do that master Yoda, the chancellor needs emergency powers." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

* * *

"I see the Jedi approach hasn't lost its touch Master Kenobi." Count Dooku said as he enters the prison cell.

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku."

"I had nothing to do with this, I assure you." Dooku said as he stood before Obi-Wan. "I will petition immediately for your release."

"Good, I have work to do."

"May I ask you, why a Jedi Knight so far from the Republic is out here in the depths of the Outer Rim."

"I've been tracking a Gen'Dai bounty hunter named Durge who has been hired to assassinate a Senator of the Republic. I want to question him to see who hired him. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters on Geonosis that I'm aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them."

"I don't blame them for that, but I can assure you he is here."

"I'm sorry I've never had the time to meet with you before Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke most highly of you. I miss him a great deal. I could really use his help right now." Dooku said as if he was sad.

"Help for what?"

"You are aware that Qui-Gon Jinn was once my apprentice just as you were his. If Qui-Gon knew the truth as I do, he wouldn't serve the Republic like the rest of the Jedi. He knew of course about the corruption in the Galactic Senate, but what he didn't know was a dark secret lurking in the Senate. What if I was to tell you, that the Sith have infiltrated the Senate and the Senators are now following the ideas of a Sith Lord who calls himself, Darth Sidious."

"Impossible, the Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Jedi have not evolved or change their ways in a thousand years Obi-Wan. The Sith have. The Sith Lord, known as Darth Bane realized the Sith had to change to survive. That is why the Rule of Two exist. A master, and an apprentice. Forty years ago, this Darth Sidious was an apprentice to another powerful Dark Lord named Darth Plageuis. A Sith Lord, who's skills and powers could rival that of Master Yoda."

"That can't be."

"I didn't believe it myself. But Darth Plagueis was a true master of the Force, with the ability to suck the midi-chlorian out of others. His power was so great, his apprentice, Darth Sidious feared him so he killed him in his sleep. If you look at Chancellor Palpatine's history you will notice after his master's death he immediately entered Galactic Politics. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was blackmailed into serving Darth Sidious, but the Sith Lord betrayed him, seven years ago at the Battle of Naboo. Now Darth Sidious is using the Dark Side of the Force to manipulate what the Jedi can see and sense. He is also using the Force to influence the many senators to his cause. Once the senate grants emergency powers to the Chancellor, the end of the Jedi will begin. There will be no stopping the executive powers the Dark Lord of the Sith will have once he has gain control of everything Obi-Wan."

"It can't be. Such a plan would take years to perfect."

"Darth Sidious has waited nearly forty years to claim power. Now he is close. However I intend to stop him. Stop him before he sends the Galaxy into darkness. Join me Obi-Wan, join me and together we can destroy the Sith."

"I don't believe you."

"When you learn the truth as I have, it may be too late."

"I won't join you Dooku."

"It will be hard to get you released my friend." Dooku said as he turns away and leaves Obi-Wan alone in his cell.

* * *

"… it's-a clear desa separatist made a pact wesa desa Federation du Trade. Senators, dellow felagates. In response to this direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose the Senate grant immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

Many senator began chanting Palpatine's name and clapping.

"Order. We shall have order."

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. It is with a heavy heart that I accept the trust and faith you all are putting in me. I love democracy, I love everything the Republic stands for. The power you have entrusted to me will not go to waste. I will lay them down when this crisis has abated. As my first act with this new authority, I shall create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists…"

"It is done then." Mace Windu said as Palpatine continued his speech.

"Indeed, a dark future awaits us." Yoda said to Mace Windu.

"I will take what Jedi we have as well as the Republic Judicial Forces to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan."

"Visit I will, the Rift Alliance. Request their aid I shall." Yoda replied.

"Do you think Harry will be keen on helping us?" Mace Windu said.

"Hope, is our only defence we have." Yoda replies sadly.

**Battle of Geonosis**

The Battle of Geonosis was broadcast live throughout the Republic. They saw, the new and improved droid army cut through the outnumbered Jedi till there was barely a dozen left. Senator Amidala and the remainder of the Republic Judicial Forces all stood in a tight circle with the Jedi just as the Battle Droids stopped their assault. Confusion was spread as the remainder of the Jedi were all brought to the center of the Arena. Count Dooku took that time to speak to them from his balcony.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now however, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives shall be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Master Windu said in a strong and stern tone of voice.

"Then I am sorry old friend."

The Jedi all got into a defensive position just as the red blaster fire race towards them when something unexpected happened. Blue and green bolts of blasters fire rain down from above, hitting the droids and destroying many of them.

"Look." Padmé said in surprise. Every Jedi and Judicial member looks up to see something they never expected.

Gunships, wearing the symbol of the Rift Alliance, rain fire down as figures with dark naval blue robes jump down igniting their blue lightsabers and soldiers with white armor jump down firing their blasters at the unready droids. The droids, before they could respond were quickly being over whelmed.

Dooku and the rest of the Separatist's leadership quickly retreated into their bunker the moment the tide had turn. They quickly went to the command center where the holoterminal showed several ships on the ground unloading troopers and vehicles.

"Count Dooku, an army has appeared near the Valley of the Tombs." an aide said in shock.

"The Jedi have amassed a huge army." Nute Gunray said in disbelief.

"That doesn't seem possible. The Republic has no army of such size. Even so, it would take years to muster this kind of strength. Where did they come from?" Dooku said.

"We must send all available droids into battle." Nute Gunray said,

"There are too many, we are suffering heavy loses far too quickly." Dooku said.

"Our Communications are being jammed." Poggle the Lesser said.

"Geonosis is lost. They cannot find out what we are up to. Wipe the terminals and retreat to Dromund Kaas. We must gather the rest of our forces to deal with this unknown threat." Dooku said.

* * *

"Lieutenant, land in that assembly area."

"Yes sir."

Mace Windu got off and almost immediately several soldiers wearing officer markings approach him.

"Sir, I got the 74th Battalion along with five units from the Strategic Task Force. All awaiting your orders sir."

Mace Windu nodded and immediately began giving orders. All the troopers immediately obeyed as they began to join in on the assault.

"Take me to the Forward Command Center." Harry orders the moment the gunship took to the air.

"Lord Potter, all forward units are advancing. The droid army is pressing their attack." The Clone Commander said the moment the Gunship arrived at the Forward Command Center.

"Good, very good." Yoda said as he walked onto the FCC with Harry.

"Sir, the 54th First Recon reports the Federation Starships are powering up. They are trying to get to space." A clone captain reported.

"Have the SPHA focus their firepower on the nearest starship." Harry orders.

"Yes sir. All quadrants are to open fire to sector five-one-five."

"Sir, we got a gunship off course. They have reports Count Dooku is running away."

"Contact Kao-Cen and have a gunship follow. Celeste Morne is to join him as well."

"Yes sir."

"Also, bring me a gunship. Master Yoda shall take over from here."

"Yes sir."

Harry gunship received a S.O.S. while they were enroute to the last location of Gunship 317.

"Pick them up." Harry said.

"Yes sir."

A clone soldier, gets on but not before a sight Harry thought he would never see again. Padmé and Harry stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity before they both embrace each other and gave each other a kiss like it was their last.

The battle was all but forgotten.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. First real action I've written. Any suggestions are welcome.

Oh, I'm sure some of you can guys, but I know you all are looking forward between the confrontation between Palpatine and Harry. I just hope I can do a good job.

Kao Cen is somewhat of a replica of Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach who died in the Return Trailer of the Old Republic.


	13. The Power of the Rift Alliance

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: I know you guys want answers but they will be revealed at the bottom of the chapter. Please R&amp;R and like! :)

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 13: The Power of the Rift Alliance**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, had only been in office for a year and things for the Republic were turning for the worse. Palpatine put on the face that he would be strong in the face of the crisis. However deep down, he was pleased with the chaos the Republic was in. The Separatist's were becoming stronger and the Republic was growing weaker. There was rumor of a Ghost Army, but Tarkin reported there have been no sightings of the Ghost Army and it was just a rumor. So he was surprised when Master Kenobi claimed he met leaders of the Ghost Army.

He was watching the Battle of Geonosis unfold on the Holo-Terminal where the entire Republic was watching their greatest heroes fall. He had many loyal men among the group but their sacrifice would grant him the power he so rightfully deserves. It was even harder for him to prevent himself from smiling. So many Jedi were dying from the new Battle Droids. He didn't even have to use his new Dark Military to over powering the Jedi and the remnants of the Republic Judicial Forces. The Droid Army was over ten trillion strong and growing. Palpatine had many reasons to be happy and the Death of the Jedi Order was enough to make him smile.

Imagine his surprise when another army showed up. Raining down from the skies and quickly over powering the Separatist Droid Army. What was worse, the Republic had just a couple dozen Jedi Knights and Masters left. But this new army had hundreds of Jedi. Worse, they had millions of soldiers and thousands of heavily armed tanks.

In the background of this army were some of the largest warships Palpatine has ever seen. It took him a moment to realize the insignia the troopers and ships had was that of the Rift Alliance.

The Rift Alliance. He knew they were only a couple dozen worlds that united together under a common goal. They also had lost their faith in the Republic. Palpatine thought the Rift alliance was weak at best because there was no leader.

Now he realized what an error he made when he thought of the Rift Alliance. They clearly were more powerful then he originally thought. Their army was over powering the droids. They also had hundreds of their own Jedi. Jedi who appeared to be better trained and equipped then the Republic's Jedi.

It got even worse for him. He soon realized the one who was issuing the orders. Thane Harry Potter. The person he had secretly banished from the Republic. All around him, Senators were whispering about the recent events as the tide was turning and the Rift Alliance was forcing the droid army to retreat.

Palpatine was once again stunned. All his well laid out plans were now in ruins, as the Rift Alliance claimed an easy and swift victory over the Separatist's. He knew, he could lose face if he didn't salvage the situation carefully.

It was clear he could not eliminate Thane Potter, he was too powerful. But perhaps he could manipulate his superiors into doing what he wanted. No doubt Wilhuff Tarkin would attempt to learn all he can about the military of the Rift Alliance. He would have to put together a plan once Tarkin returns.

* * *

"No, Anakin no!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin rushes towards Dooku only to be blasted back by Dooku's Force Lightning.

"You're apprentice is very foolish Master Kenobi. Now you can see, that my Jedi powers are far greater than yours. Now, stand down." Dooku said as he unleashes another wave of Force Lightning. Obi-Wan brings his lightsaber up and blocks the incoming attack.

"You are not as strong as you think Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku said nothing as he brings out his custom lightsaber. Dooku took the stance of the second form Makashi. Obi-Wan took the stance Ataru and attack Dooku with blinding speed but Dooku easily swept aside Kenobi's attack before pointing his blade at Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Obi-Wan attacks again only for Dooku to parry his attack to the side.

"Surely you can do better."

Obi-Wan backs away but Dooku attack cutting Obi-Wan's shoulder which caused his defense to break apart. Dooku then cut Obi-Wan's thigh causing him to fall down.

"Such a pity. You could have become stronger under me Obi-Wan." Dooku said as he went for the killing blow.

"No." Anakin said as he jumps in between Dooku and Obi-Wan.

"Brave of you boy, but I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." Dooku says in a mocking tone of voice.

"I am a slow learner." Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted tossing Anakin his lightsaber.

Anakin grabs it causing Dooku to back away as Anakin slips into the Jar'Kai stance. Anakin attacks Dooku but Dooku seeing Anakin's weakness cuts the green lightsaber forcing Anakin to fall back with Obi-Wan's blue saber. Anakin slips into the Niman stance and attacks Dooku with lightning fast attacks. Dooku spins and blocks Anakin's attack to the side allowing Dooku to attack and cut off Anakin's right arm before cutting off his left hand.

"You have potential, but you are throwing it away. The Jedi life isn't for you young Skywalker. Join me, and you shall know power greater than any Jedi." Dooku said.

"I'll never join you!" Anakin screamed.

"So much anger, so much hate. It truly is a shame."

Dooku moves in for the kill only for a blue lightsaber to appear and hit his causing it to move off course. Dooku turns to the door only to be met by a powerful force push causing him to crash onto the stone floor.

Dooku recovers and flips backwards and stands tall as a male Zabrak along with a squad of troopers appeared.

"Well now, it seems that this location is no longer a secret. But it doesn't matter, you can't defeat me. No Jedi can." Dooku said as points his hand at the Zabrak. The Zabrak saw the crates moving towards him and pushes them aside. Several more pipes and pillars move towards them but they were all pushed aside.

Dooku sent several crates and pipes back at the group before using the Force to drop rocks on them. The Zabrak saw this and holds the rock in place above their heads before dropping them to the side.

"Look after the wounded." He orders and he ignites his lightsaber just as Dooku unleashed his Force Lightning at him. The Zabrak Jedi, still blocking the the Force Lightning, was able to charged forward at Dooku who was shocked at what he was seeing.

Ending the attack just as the Zabrak makes a powerful slash to Dooku; which force Dooku to back away and ignite his crimson saber and block the powerful blow that would have cut him in two.

Using all his strength, Dooku pushes the Zabrak off of him but the Zabrak was quick to recover and sends a few powerful strikes at Dooku forcing Dooku to back away, each blow seem to be targeted at Dooku's weak points forcing him to back away and try to recollect himself.

The Zabrak was having none of that as he quickly stays on Dooku and attacks with powerful and relentless strikes. Dooku tried his own attacks, but the Zabrak used his weight to counter any potential strikes and force Dooku back on the defense. Dooku blocks the blow to his head and puts his hand in the Zabrak face pushing him away.

He did not fly backwards as Dooku had hope but flips backwards in midair before landing on his feet. He quickly shoves his own left hand forward creating a very powerful Force Push that sent Dooku flying, causing the wall to stop him from going through.

"It's not over." Dooku said as he fires a powerful lightning burst from his fingertips towards the ceiling that was holding many pipes.

They exploded causing the pipes and part of the ceiling to fall down upon the troopers and Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Dooku took off towards his ship as the Zabrak shuts off his lightsaber and uses the Force to stop the rubble descending upon them. He made it just in time as the rocks and pipes were mere inches from their heads. He throws them aside and turns around to see Dooku's ship engines roar to life.

Harry and Padmé got off the gunship before they heard the sound of an engine roaring and a ship taking off. Padmé opens fire as did the troopers but the ship was soon out of range and jumped into hyperspace.

**Senate Hall, Coruscant – Four Days Later**

Chancellor Palpatine stood before the Senators.

"Then my friends, the vote is in, the Rift Alliance Coalition Military Forces shall be placed under the Galactic Republic Military Forces."

The cheers went up as the Senate was so proud they now had a backing army to protect them from the Separatist's who were now calling themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"The death of so many Jedi and Republic citizen's shall not go unanswered. Our time being united and loyal to the Republic has rewarded us. For our resolve has never before been stronger!" Palpatine said to the ongoing cheers. "The Separatist's are threatening our way of life and our security to live in peace. With the power of the Republic and the Rift Alliance Forces, it shall be known as the Grand Army of the Republic to counter the threats of the Separatist's and its menacing Droid Army. I promise you, when this war is done, we shall usher in a new era of peace that will last for thousands of years!" Palpatine said. The cheers were hard to imagine as Palpatine raised his arms to encourage the countless Senators to cheer his name.

"Why should the Rift Alliance fight for you?" A voice said.

The cheering stop as a holographic image appeared showing Thane Harry Potter in his Jedi Military outfit. Two figures appeared next to him both showing frowns upon their faces. Celeste Morne and the Zabrak Jedi Master Kao Cen.

"The Rift Alliance is not a part of the Republic nor are we allies of the Republic." Celeste Morne said in a stern tone of voice.

"The Rift Alliance Coalition Forces belongs to the Rift Alliance and answers only to leaders of the Rift Alliance Council." Kao Cen said in a strong tone of voice.

"There are no treaties or agreement between our two governments Chancellor. You cannot command our forces just because you want to." Harry said.

"Nor have you made any attempt to ask us for help or even try to become allies with us." Kao Cen said.

"My friends…"

"Don't call us your friends. We are not friends and I have no respect for you." Harry said in a strong voice.

"Thane Potter, please understand that I must act in the interest of the Republic. If I can send ambassadors to you to speak of an alliance…"

"That would be pointless. There are many of us, both the leaders and citizens of the Alliance that have questions about your leadership capabilities Palpatine." Harry said.

The Senate hall was stunned silent. Harry bluntly told the Republic, the Alliance didn't trust Palpatine.

"The Alliance doesn't rule like the Republic." Celeste Morne added. "While our leaders make decision, one of the agreements that was made when the Alliance was formed, was there is to be no back-door politics in Military Affairs.

"We also cannot trust the Republic because of this." Kao Cen added.

"You seek to control our military might, so I must ask you why should we fight for the Republic." Harry said.

"We share a common enemy. The Separatist's are no doubt going to wage war against you just as they are against the Republic." Palpatine said as if he was trying to let that sink in.

"You think that concerns us. If the Separatist wish to attack us, then so be it. We can go to war with them and defeat them. So the fact that we share a common enemy doesn't mean we'll help the Republic like we did last time." Harry said.

"We have resources and hyperspace routes you could use… surely you would benefit from these if you were to join."

"Also pointless. We have enough resources to wage a hundred year war." Harry said.

"Do you know what baffles me?" Celeste Morne said as she brings her hand under her chin. Everyone turns to look at her hoping she would say something to help the Republic. "Seven years ago, Palpatine was indirectly involved in having you banished from the Republic for crimes you've never committed. Now that you have something the Republic needs, he thinks he can command you to do what he wants you to. Without so much as giving you an apology."

Everyone in the Senate turns to look at each other before turning to look at Palpatine who was turning several shades of gray as Palpatine took this in.

"I see. You are right of course. Why should I fight for someone who seeks to take what is not his. Why should I fight for someone who had me banished for something I never did. No, it is clear to me, the Republic isn't worth even fighting for. It's not even worth spending a single credit on to save. Perhaps it's best to let the Separatist's destroy the Republic, because its leader is corrupt and weak." Harry said.

The transmission ended and the Senate Hall erupted in chaos as shouts and demands were being made. All of it was being directed at Chancellor Palpatine. Who quickly retreats into his private office.

The Jedi Council welcome Obi-Wan Kenobi into its ranks as Anakin Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan however was in council with Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Shaak Ti.

"Do you think what Dooku said about the Sith controlling the Senate is true?"

"This hasn't been the first time we've heard of this. Thane Potter also believed the Sith are involved in the Senate." Master Shaak Ti said in a slow tone of voice.

"Even if we sought to arrest Palpatine for being a Sith Lord the Senate would turn a blind eye about it. Palpatine has done no crimes that we know of and he is popular in the Senate. We cannot arrest him when he has committed no crimes."

"Then we should keep a close eye on the Senate." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Yoda said.

"As well as young Skywalker. Despite being a Jedi Knight, he was only promoted to help us replace our fallen." Mace Windu said.

"Speaking of our fallen Jedi, did you know the Rift Alliance has asked us to join them?" Obi-Wan said.

"We have received the invite. However it's a tough choice. It would mean leaving the Republic."

"The message Thane Potter left has left the Senate scared. Senate Amidala made a motion to seek out the Rift Alliance support and create a treaty with them." Shaak Ti said.

"Dangerous times are ahead. The shrouds of the Dark Side have fallen. The Great War, begun it has." Yoda said in a small voice.

* * *

Author Notes: So ends the chapter. Now I shall reveal why I had Harry banished. Because I wanted it to bite Palpatine in the ass later on. Harry is the Supreme Commander of the Rift Alliance Coalition Forces. When the Rift Alliance was formed, a Council was created. It's the Highest Ruling Government of the Rift Alliance. They agreed not to interfere in the Military as long as the Military does not attempt to seize control from the governments. To ensure that doesn't happen, the Council has a military representative who reports to them about military action. The Council also controls the resources and finances of the Military. Harry also will not be Emperor. Nor a Government leader. He sees himself as a fighter. So he leads the Military of the Rift Alliance.

I will explain more, but I will share the Rift Alliance more in the next chapter.

I'm sure some of you are aware, but the Rift Alliance comes from the Online Game Star Wars The Old Republic on the Jedi Consular Storyline.

Here's a list of lightsaber combat forms I'm using in the story.

**Lightsaber Combat Forms**

Form 1: Shi-Cho – A basic stance that is good against lightsaber to lightsaber and basic blaster defection.

Form 2: Makashi – A strong lightsaber stance that is strong against other lightsaber forms.

Form 3: Soresu – A powerful defensive stance that is excellent at guarding and defending against attacks from other forms or blaster fire.

Form 4: Ataru – A form that requires one to be agile and have excellent reflexes. Sometimes requires a lot of jumping and quick movements.

Form 5: Shien – A powerful and skilled lightsaber form that is excellent in duels. Renowned for its spend and power.

Form 6: Niman – A strong form against multiple opponents but weak against a single opponent. It is strong against multiple range attackers but weak in close range.

Form 7: Juyo (Vaapad) – The Juyo Form is like the Shien form, but requires the user to attack with high levels of stamina and endurance without break. It was design to break an opponent's defense.

Sokan – (This is remade from its original form) The saberstaff attack and defensive form. It takes after the forms Ataru, Shien and Niman.

Jar'Kai – The dual lightsaber form that offers both excellent defense and offense. Few Jedi's are capable of using this form.


	14. A Fragile Alliance

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Damn I'm good. Another chapter and more are coming. Enjoy.

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 14: A Fragile Alliance**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine did something he thought he would never have to do in his life. Grovel and Beg.

He had to, for appearance sake. The Senate was so desperate for the Rift Alliance's help that he was nearly voted out of office. It was only thanks to the fact that he had the Senate's Emergency Power that he was able to stay in office. But just barely. Many Senators were now restless as the Separatist's or the Confederacy as they were now being called was mobilizing their forces. He survived two votes of no confidence but a third was coming and he knew he would be forced out of office or he would face a riot.

So he made a public apology. He said the Republic was proud and did make mistakes but it was hard for one to admit that mistake. He said he would drop all the charges against Thane Harry Potter and have his banishment lifted immediately. What's worse, he had to promise Thane Potter the Republic would pay him a large sum of credits as well as a 'gift' of his choosing for his wrongful punishment.

It was a day later, the Rift Alliance had sent word to the Senate. They would be open to negotiations.

Palpatine could breathe again as the Senate took this as a good sign.

It wasn't.

While the Rift Alliance agreed to have talks with the Republic, they gave the Republic a warning. Chancellor Palpatine had to offer Thane Harry Potter an offer for an alliance and he must accept the terms. If he did not, the Rift Alliance stated they would no longer deal with the Republic in the Future.

This made Chancellor Palpatine very nervous. It was well known, that Thane Harry Potter hated Palpatine. The two of them never saw eye to eye on anything.

It's what brought the leaders of the Unity Committee and the Loyalist Committee together in Chancellor Palpatine's office along with the Jedi Council, to speak on what they should offer the Rift Alliance.

"My friends, I do like the idea of this treaty and making friends with the Rift Alliance. But the question is, should we not have a say in the war?" Palpatine said.

"I agree." Captain Wilhuff Tarkin of the Republic Judicial Defense Fleet said before anyone could say anything. "We cannot just let them command our forces and we don't have a say in the matter."

"That may be so, but you must remember Captain Tarkin, that Thane Harry Potter is the Supreme Commander of the Rift Alliance Coalition Military Forces. He will not give up his position or share the Alliance Military Secrets to us so easily." Mace Windu said.

"I understand that, but I do not want to give him the power of the Senate. It would be like declaring him Emperor of the Republic. I will not just hand over this democracy, which as stood for thousands of years to a tyrant." Palpatine said.

"He has no interest in ruling. I know him well enough to assure you all of that. He's a fighter. He sees himself as a soldier of destiny. He believes it is his duty to protect others." Senator Amidala said.

"Don't forget, he is the founder of the Rift Alliance. He manages to unite worlds that were scattered and divided and bring them under one banner five years ago." Senator Organa said.

"This Harry, will he fight for us?" Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"He might. He's not an easy person to convince and is always on guard. He also has a hard time trusting others." Padmé said.

"What terms should we offer him?" Ki-Adi Mundi said.

No one said anything. For they weren't sure what Harry wouldn't accept anything they had to offer. As Harry made it clear he had no need of the Republic.

**One Week after the Battle of Geonosis**

Harry was sitting down holding his lightsaber as the shuttle was making its final approach. He looked down and smiled remembering when Master Yoda gave him this lightsaber.

Harry stood up the moment he felt the Nu-Class Attack Shuttle landed. He gets up and puts his lightsaber away before stepping down the ramp. He could see hundreds of Senators gathered around as his men were taking the usual defensive stance.

"Thane Potter, welcome back to Coruscant."

"Thank you Palpatine." Harry said trying hard not to smirk at the look of frustration on Palpatine's face. It was clear he was not happy at being called by his name instead of his title. Harry also refused to shake Palpatine's hand. Palpatine quickly recovers and gestures Harry inside the Senate Tower.

"I know you and I have never seen eye to eye and you hold me responsible for your wrongful banishment. But I do hope and pray, that we can reach an agreement for the greater good."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Palpatine's choice of words.

The Greater Good.

Dumbledore and Voldemort both used those words a lot to their allies. But Harry found it that people who used the term 'For the Greater Good' really meant it was best for themselves and not for others.

"Perhaps. Though I feel it best to warn you Palpatine. I must return to the Rift Alliance Space in four days. That means you have three days to make a deal that I can bring back with me." Harry said.

Palpatine face fell. Three days, three days to try to coax Potter into an agreement with the Republic.

They enter the Ambassador Suite and sat down.

"I pray you don't mind but I invited some Senators and Jedi to this meeting." Chancellor Palpatine said as he sat down.

"Not at all, first introductions. As you all are aware I am Thane Harry Potter, Supreme Commander of the Rift Alliance Coalition Military Force. This is Master Celeste Morne, a Jedi Shadow Master and one of the Alliance's top military Generals." Harry said. He paused to let his words sink in.

Palpatine could feel his hands start to sweat and shake. A Jedi Shadow. His master always feared the Jedi Shadows were out there lurking in the shadows of galaxy. His Master, who was far more powerful than he, feared a Jedi Shadow Master. He knew they could hunt and kill Sith and Dark Jedi's. They have for nearly five millenniums until the end of the Old Republic.

"This is Jedi Battle Master Kao Cen, also one of the Alliance's top Generals." Harry said gesturing his hand to the male Zabrak who nods his head. "Commander Jace Barron of the Alliance Special Tactics and Recon Force. Or a Spec Operative if you wish to say for short."

Jace Barron nods his head but no one could see his face from the helmet he was wearing.

"This is Asara, that's all you're getting from her."

The young Mirialan female nods her head and stood behind her leaders.

"Well as you know I'm Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. This is the Senate Spokesman Mas Amedda. Senator Padmé Amidala whom you of course know. Senator Bail Organa. Grand Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi. Captain Wilhuff Tarkin of the Republic Fifth Defense Fleet. COMPNOR Leader Ishin-II Raz and Sate Pestage. Governor Ardus Kaine also requested his presence due to his experience in both politics and military life." Palpatine said.

Harry nods his head at the sight of all of them. COMPNOR, the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order was a Rally Group. Heavy supporters of Palpatine and the idea of a new order.

This was a dangerous move.

"Now then, may I begin?" Palpatine asks. Harry nods his head and listens careful.

"The Galactic Republic recognizes the government of the Rift Alliance as well as its strength. The Republic has also fallen onto hard times. Despite the need to vote for a military we have no real military for ourselves. Security volunteers and a couple hundred members of the Judicial Force are no match for the battle hardened droids of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. The Republic is requesting the aide of the Rift Alliance Coalition Military Forces."

"While I will not lie, the hope of such an alliance is an ideal within the Alliance the problem we have, is will you interfere in military affairs?"

"I have no desire to caused problems for the military if we should combine our forces into one. However, the Republic will no doubt wish to be a part of the existing chain of command." Palpatine said.

"In other words, with the emergency powers the Senate has bestowed upon you, you wish to have a say in the military." Harry said in a strong voice. A warning was hinted in the air.

"I will not lie to you Thane Potter. But the Senate will feel uneasy if the Military of the Rift Alliance is doing all the battles and doing what it pleases without being checked. I'm sure you can understand, that many Senators, myself included do not feel safe with your army on our doorsteps without knowing what's going on exactly."

Harry leans back and puts his fingers together.

"I can see how that can be a problem. However this poses another problem Chancellor. Why should you have a say. I can understand updating you on the course of the war. But having a say? When you have no military or war experience. Surely you can suggest, something better?" Harry said in a slow tone that almost sound like he was both mocking the Chancellor yet also telling him to set a deal without getting himself involved in the military and the war.

"I will admit I do not know much about war. I am, quiet ignorant in its ways." Palpatine said. "However, I believe I can bring more to the table through negotiations if you will allow it."

"Perhaps. However, many in the Alliance sees the Republic as a failed Government. They see you, as a corrupt leader. You have to understand, that I cannot just accept an offer from the Republic and its leader without making sure it doesn't compromise the security of the Rift Alliance Worlds. The offer also has to secure the future of the Rift Alliance. Not to mention right now, there are talks in the Rift Alliance about making our Coalition Alliance permanent and creating our own Galactic Government. Something I have to attend."

"The Republic would of course, be more than happy to assist." Palpatine said.

Everyone watch the two men talk back and forth. Even though nothing bad had happened, the tension in the air was so thick you could taste it.

"I can bring that back to the Rift Alliance, if we can secure a treaty."

"May I first hear, what you have to offer in the treaty and the terms you wish to set Thane Potter?"

"As you know, the Rift Alliance has kept its borders closed to all outsiders. We are willing to open our borders and begin trade with the Republic. The Coalition Military Forces of the Rift Alliance will defend the Republic with any hyperspace routes and secrets you wish to share. However, there is a small problem. While our forces is great, we have few military leaders. The few Generals and Admirals we have are not enough to focus on every front. If we are to fight for you we will need officers and leaders." Harry said.

Palpatine sat up a bit looking almost excited.

"I request the Jedi join the Coalition Military Forces as our Generals and Commanders. If they can pass the Military Officer Exam." Harry said.

"The Military Officer Exam?" Captain Tarkin said in a confused tone of voice.

"When one of skills and talent is noted, we give them this exam to determined their rank and field." Harry said.

"Will this affect a member of the Judicial Forces Rank?" Ardus Kaine said in a worried tone of voice. He was not just a governor, but an Admiral of the Judicial Forces.

"If you join our military, you must pass the exam to see your rank." Harry said.

"Some of us have years of experience and don't need an exam to know where we stand." Ardus Kaine said in an angry tone of voice.

"This is the way of the Rift Alliance. It was agreed by our leaders this is what can be done. Even in the military, many agree with this method." Celeste Morne said, she had an amusing look in her eye.

"You also can control promotions and who is what rank." Tarkin said after given it some thought.

"The Council of Defense is the one who has the right to promote or demote any officer and commander." Jace Barron said in a strong tone of voice.

"We've said it before and we'll say it again. There is no back door policy in the Coalition Military Forces. The military is run by military leaders. The military leaders answers to the Council of Defense who answers to the Rift Alliance High Council. This is how things have been since our foundation. It will not change no matter what." Asara said in a strong voice.

The COMPNOR representatives did not look please. Even Palpatine didn't look very happy. It was clear, the Military was going to run itself and not let the Republic get involved.

"Be as that may." Padmé said, speaking for the first time. "The Republic Senate would like to have some sort of voice regarding the joint military force between our two governments."

Harry leans back.

"That is, understandable. One I cannot argue against. In that case, may I suggest something?" Harry said. Palpatine nodded looking slightly happier at Padmé's words that seem to get through Harry.

"I will allow the Galactic Senate, to form a Military Defense Committee. However, I must add, if the Senate does this, then several members of the Rift Alliance Council of Defense be added. I also might add, that the Defense Committee members, must be approved by the Rift Alliance Council of Defense."

"That's too much." Ishin-II Raz shouted in shock.

"Our military, our forces, our rules." Harry said in a bold tone of voice. There was a small smirk on Harry's face as he watches Palpatine and his advisers become frustrated.

"Who will the Committee members report to?" Palpatine asks after some silence was left in the room from Harry's statement.

"This is a joint military corporation. The Defense Committee will report to three offices. One of course, will be to the Galactic Senate. The second is the Jedi Council. The third is the Rift Alliance Defense Council." Harry said.

Palpatine leans back as if he was thinking.

"Very well, anything else."

"Yes, there is something else. Something our leaders want to make clear before the treaty is signed. The Republic will allow the Rift Alliance to have a Chief Representative in the Senate to make sure the alliance we have between our two governments can continue. There is to be no back door politics in the Military. The Rift Alliance has already chosen me as the Supreme Commander. I trust the Republic will recognize that as well."

Palpatine grits his teeth but nods his head knowing this was the best chance he had to continue his plans.

"Also, the Republic cannot pass any military laws through the Senate. All Military Laws and Regulations must be approved by the Defense Committee. As this is a joint military, we already have our own military laws and regulations. The republic must respect that."

"I'm sure you are aware, but the Republic will acknowledge your military laws if it doesn't violate the Republic's Constitution." Palpatine said.

"It won't. How you deal with ending the war through politics is up to you. However, once Military Action is being made, you cannot over rule the Military, Chancellor." Harry said.

"Agreed." Palpatine said after a few moments of silence.

Several people let out a long breath of relief the moment the two men sign the treaty and the witnesses sign.

* * *

News of the Rift Alliance was spread throughout the Republic that they were aligning themselves with the Republic and would provide military support.

When they heard the Rift Alliance and the Galactic Senate would hold a joint Senate Committee known as the Military Defense Committee to oversee all Military Action done by the Republic and the Alliance, they got excited thinking the Republic was safe.

They got excited when Senator Amidala, Senator Organa and Senator Iblis were nominated to become a part of the Committee. They got more excited when Master Yoda and Master Windu were nominated as well.

To the citizen of the Republic things were finally starting to look up. However deep in the Supreme Chancellors private officer. Palpatine was ready to kill somebody. Despite the fact that Harry agreed to allow the Senate to know about the Military. He chose people who stood against him and did not like his policy.

Palpatine was also scared for another reason. Seven years ago the Force surrounding Potter was wild and untamed. Now it was calm and powerful. It was like something was radiating off of him that caused others to tremble before him.

No, Palpatine knew the Alliance between the Republic and the Rift Alliance was a smoke screen. The Rift Alliance was seeking to control the Republic just as he and his followers were. The only reason why he even agreed to Potter's demands was because he wanted to manipulate the war to bring about his death and find a way to control the military. However, he couldn't access the Military Code of Conduct or its Orders of High Command.

Potter was now a thorn in his side and powerful and deadly one. It seemed odd because before he was more annoying. That's why Palpatine was involved in the events that got him banished. Now he was cursing. He wasn't sure if it was at himself or at Potter.

Palpatine calmed down and looks up with dark yellow eyes. No, the Rift Alliance was opening its doors. That meant worlds and systems that sought to join, would join willingly instead of by force.

He had to adjust his plans. Count Dooku would have to stop the Rift Alliance and quickly.

Palpatine looks down at the secret plans of the Confederacy and knew, while Project: Weapons wasn't ready, it was his best hope to destroy the Rift Alliance.

Plans had to be made, things had to be recalculated.

Perhaps it was time, to instead of giving Anakin mere advice, to lure him completely to the Dark Side of the Force. Have Anakin become a Sith Lord like he wanted him to be. He did curse Dooku for taking Anakin's right arm and left hand but the hate in the boy had become stronger.

Yes, Palpatine was named Darth Sidious for a reason. His yellow eyes gleamed in the dark room as the lights of Coruscant faded in the background, unaware of a sinister plot being formed in the mind of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

Author Notes: The Rift Alliance Coalition Military Force has two standard armor. The first is the Katarn Battle Armor. Which is what Jace Malcom and the Republic Soldiers wear in the Old Republic in the Return and Hope Trailers. These are used by the majority of the Rift Alliance due to its heavy durability and protection. The second armor is the most commonly used by scouts, reconnaissance and light infantry. The Light Katarn Commando Armor. While its protection is weaker than its counterpart, it offers for more mobility. There is no Phase I or Phase II Armor. I will be positing pics of the armor on my bio.

**Katarn Battle Armor**

Protection: 8.5/10

Damage Absorption: 8/10

Mobility: 4/10

Special Features: Shield Generator

Add-ons: Officer Pauldrons

Uses: General Soldiers of the Rift Alliance.

(Old Republic Trooper Armor from the Trailers Hope and Return)

**Light Katarn Commando Armor **

Protection: 6/10

Damage Absorption: 4.5/10

Mobility: 9/10

Special Features: Stealth Generator (Varies)

Add-ons: Mandalorian Pauldrons/Kama (ARC Troopers, Special Forces and Special Tactics Officers Only)

Uses: Reconnaissance, Scouts, Light Infantry and Special Tactics and Recon or the Special Task Force including ARC Trooper.

This armor looks like the armor used in Mass Effect 3 trailer 'Take Earth Back' by the Earth Systems Alliance Soldier behind Commander Shepard.

Note: These armors will be posted in my bio soon.


	15. Dark Advice

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter but as so of you might have notice, i have a beta now. enjoy

This chapter as been beta by LimerickChaos

**Chapter 15: Dark Advice**

Anakin Skywalker, seventeen years old and one of the youngest Jedi Knights in the Jedi Order. He should be proud, he survived a major battle where many Jedi Knights and Masters did not.

However he was anything but proud. If anything, he was very frustrated and angry. It was all directed at one person.

Harry Potter.

Ever since Harry Potter returned to Republic Space, people have been chanting his name and singing nothing but praises about him. He already claimed a dozen wins over the Separatists and has forced them out of Republic Space when they attempted to invaded before the Rift Alliance could mobilize in Republic Space. This proved to be a tactical error as the Confederate Fleet was driven out of Republic Space.

He thought he could be a part of the war and join up, take leadership and show the Alliance military what a real Jedi was like. But he was denied the right to enlist. He was too young. He had to wait till he was eighteen to join the war. It was a military regulation of the Rift Alliance. So he had to wait six months into the war before he had to go through some test to see what field and rank he would be.

He was even angrier when a young female Jedi, who was eighteen years old, was consider to be the youngest Jedi General of the Alliance. She was hailed as a prodigy and called the Prodigal Knight of the Alliance.

Sarala Shan. Harry Potter's apprentice. What was worse, she claimed she hailed from a long line of Jedi's. Her earliest ancestor was a legendary Jedi in her own right. Bastila Shan, a Jedi Master who had the power to control the flow of a battle. It got worse for Anakin when he learned she was a descendent of Satele Shan, the youngest Grand Master of the Jedi Order. She had datacrons that came from many Jedi Knights and Masters of the Order.

Sarala Shan was far too humble and kind. Despite being a general, she would show up and help the Jedi Younglings with their training. The younglings soon grew to like her and were eager to see her when she stopped by.

He couldn't understand it, what was the Alliance up to? They could not be so kind and nice. Not without getting something in return.

It's what brought him to the office of the Supreme Chancellor.

Chancellor Palpatine was his friend and mentor. He gave him advice and guidance ever since he arrived on Coruscant. Palpatine even shared with him some of his ideas on creating a better Republic.

So he couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

"Awe, Anakin, come in." Palpatine said as he gestures Anakin inside the office. He was all alone which seemed unusual.

"I was just on my way to a meeting with the Military Defence Committee. What can I help you with?" Palpatine said as if he was reading Anakin's thoughts.

"I have some questions that I hope you can give me answers to your Excellency."

"Of course Anakin, you are one of my closest friends and I be more than happy to help you to the best of my ability." Palpatine said.

"It's about Thane Harry Potter and the Rift Alliance."

"I see. What do you wish to know?"

"What did the Republic offer them in return for their help?"

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"I've met several of their Jedi and leaders and they seem far too nice for it to be real. I know from personal experience, when someone is as nice as the Rift Alliance, they want something in return."

"I see. I'm afraid in this case you are right Anakin. What the Rift Alliance wants is to control the Republic."

"You can't be serious." Anakin said in shock.

"I'm afraid so. They ask for nothing else in return other than for the Senate to keep out of their affairs and not to get involved in the war. However, many Senators are blinded by greed. The moment they saw the military power of the Rift Alliance, they were flocking to them like womprats."

"What will you do?"

"For the time being I can do nothing. However the key to their victory lies within the Senate. I'm not sure if you've noticed Anakin, but there is now a power struggle in the Senate to see who can control the future of the Republic. Those loyal to the Republic and its ideas are members of the Unity Committee. You can trust them Anakin. I will be doing my best to stop the Rift Alliance from seizing power from the Senate. I hope you can understand, that some of my actions may seem questionable, but the reason for it is to secure the future of the Republic."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think it's time I give you some more advice. I was going to wait till you were older, but you have proven you are ready. Tell me, are you going to be sent off to the front lines?"

"No, your Excellency, I have to wait another six months. I am too young to enlist." Anakin said in frustration.

"I see, please do not take this the wrong way Anakin, but perhaps that's a good thing."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You can use that time to become stronger. Grow, prepare yourself for war. Let's take a look at your battle with Count Dooku. What went wrong?"

"He was stronger."

"No Anakin, he was more experienced. To counter experience one needs to have strength. Become stronger Anakin and I guarantee you that you will over power Count Dooku the next time you two come face to face. Come, let us examine a scenario. Say you are faced with overwhelming forces, how do you defeat them if you can't defeat them head on?"

"You create a weakness?" Anakin said.

"That is one way. There is a safer way Anakin. You give them victory."

"I don't understand."

"You draw them in Anakin, you set a trap where they unleash their strength all at once. Once their strength is exposed and their weakness is revealed, you strike not head on, but either from their side or you stab them in the back. You give them the illusion of victory, before you defeat them."

"I never would have thought of that." Anakin admitted.

"It's why I'm here Anakin. I am your friend and will give you help when you need it. It's a tactic I have used myself in the political world. I let my opponents think they've won before I expose them and leave them defeated. Perhaps you could use the same method in your Jedi Training."

"I will chancellor and thank you."

"And Anakin."

Anakin turns to face the Chancellor just as he was by the door.

"I know you don't like Thane Potter very much, but I must reminded you that the Senate are singing his praises. They're a lot of nervous people that want the Rift Alliance to join the Republic. I know you don't want to, but try to be at least nice and respectful towards Thane Potter and the Alliance. Remember, they control the military that defends our worlds. If you were to attack them, they could turn against the Republic and lay it to ruin. All they have to do is blame you and your action."

"I will Chancellor, thank you."

Chancellor Palpatine nods his as Anakin leaves and a dark smile creeps on his face. The training method he gave Anakin was a basic Sith Military Tactic. It was a start but he has successfully leading Anakin to the ways of the Sith.

**Rift Alliance High Military Command Center**

Harry walked through the military halls with Cipher Seven and Cipher Nine. Both were the best in the Alliance Military Intelligence. Cipher Seven was without a doubt, one of the best marksman in the Galaxy. It was hard to believe he started as a mercenary but soon learn to move unnoticed with the skills to take out targets from afar.

While Cipher Nine was a master at deception. For her, she grew up living on the streets and pretending to be other people. It started out as a game, and then became a habit. If anything she enjoyed becoming other people. It gave her something to look forward to.

Harry shook his head knowing how much she loves the chase, and being the one that is chased. It was why she excelled so well at being one of the best spies in the game.

"Commander." A voice said. Harry turns his head to see of Shara Jenn standing there.

"Hello Shara, how have you've been?" Harry asks with

"Well thank you. Everyone is waiting for you to begin the meeting."

Harry follows Shara towards a large room where a single table sat in the middle.

"I see you all made it. We will be seeing each other a lot over the course of the war." Harry said as he took his seat. Padmé gave him a small smile happy to see him.

"As you know, this is Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. He has military experience and knowledge of Naval Warfare. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, I believe it wise to let him be the head of negotiations between planets and the military. Senator Padmé Amidala who will be working with the Senate and the Military. Grand Master Yoda, who has his fair share of battles and well as his connections with many worlds will be a great assets to our cause. Master Windu for his great battle insights. Who has also seen his fair share of battles and war."

The Republic members of the Defense Committee all nod their heads.

"This is Director of Military Intelligence of the Coalition Military Forces. Director Rane Kovach. He will be handling all Military Intelligence in the war. Admiral Bailanna from Mirial. She is a skilled tactician and strategist in Naval Warfare. She is the Grand Admiral of the Coalition Naval Forces."

The young Mirilian who look to barely hitting her thirties bows her head from her seat.

"This is Grand General Barca. Someone with talent and skills in ground and special forces tactics." Harry said. General Barca was a human male who look to be in his forties. He was a tall man unlike Bailanna who was small. But he did carry himself as a General.

"You all of course have met Master Celeste Morne and Master Kao Cen." Harry said as everyone nodded.

"How is the frontlines?" Senator Garm Bel Iblis asks.

"The Front Lines are fine. We're able to push back the Separatist without suffering heavy causalities." General Barca reported.

"The problem we have is spies. There are spies in the Senate who appear publicly on the side of the Republic but are in fact Separatist themselves." Harry said in a strong tone of voice.

"Not to mention we have questions about this Unity Committee. Many of them are supporters of COMPNOR." Admiral Bailanna said.

"How is that a bad thing?" Senator Organa said.

"Our Intelligence suggests COMPNOR was created to support Chancellor Palpatine in his attempt to become a more permanent head of state. It gets worse, these supports and idealist behind Palpatine are supporters of Humans Superiority."

"Superiority? But that would mean…"

"They are trying to get as much power as possible to Chancellor Palpatine."

"Dangerous, are these times." Master Yoda said.

"It goes with a strange report Obi-Wan said. If Chancellor Palpatine has emergency powers then he would begin to destroy the Republic."

"What should we do?"

"There is nothing the Rift Alliance can do without being seen as the aggressors. To stop Palpatine it would have to be in the Senate. I'm sure many of his allies will attempt to make motions to give the Chancellor more power. The Loyalists must push for a new stronger Chancellor. One who will not let the Republic be taken over by a tyrant. Or, you try to seize power from the Chancellor."

"Seize power from the Chancellor, what do you mean?" Bail Organa asked but it was clear he merely wanted to hear it from straight forward.

"The one thing the treaty does not authorize us to do is have campaigns in Separatist territory. We can only defend the Republic territory as well as our own. If however, we could get the right to attack the Separatist Territory, If motions were to be given for the Rift Alliance to have that military power, then we can bring an end to the war quickly."

"You're also talking about the end of the Republic." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"The Republic is dying. I can see that just as well as Palpatine can. The question isn't how long the Republic can be preserved. The question is, who will step forward to rule what's left of the Republic. The Rift Alliance is a loose alliance, but we are strong and united. The future is uncertain, but there are two possibilities. Either the Rift Alliance grows and becomes a Galactic Power, or Palpatine will scrape together what power he can and reform the Republic into something else." Harry said.

"No matter how we look at it, the truth of the matter is simple, the Rift Alliance is rising in Galactic Power. You must ask yourselves, will the Republic help stand with the Rift Alliance or fall into place in to an unknown future with Palpatine."

"This future, what do you see?" Padmé asks.

"The only ray of light that shines in the Galaxy is the Rift Alliance, but there is also a great darkness spreading. Palpatine is a part of it. I do not know if he is the center of it. Also…" Harry said but stops looking very grave.

"What is it?"

"During my exile I found some powerful allies and they gave me some grave information. The Sith and Separatists are not the only threats that are out there. There is something else out there, forming itself into one of the largest armies in the Galaxy. One that is bent on destroying the galaxy and all its civilizations." Harry said.

"It's one reason the Rift Alliance was formed. To counter this threat. They have yet to make any move or any of their ships are entering the known galaxy, but they are out there, growing in strength and might." Director Rane Kovach said.

"Who?"

"Rakata, the remnants of the Infinite Empire."

* * *

Author Notes: I know you were all eager for this update, but I took so long because I have a beta now. I hope you guys enjoyed the twist I added to the story.

Director Rane Kovach – from Old Republic S.I.S.

Grand General Jago Barca – Some of you might know this from the name but I took this name from Hannibal Barca, the Carthage General who brought Rome to her knees. Unlike the real life Hannibal, this General will have a huge role and a better setting than the Carthage General.

Grand Admiral Neyla Bailanna – I took her name from a mod of the Empire at War game. Forgot the mod but she was a Commodore and her short bio said she was a genius in star wars naval warfare. So I'm using her in my story. Bailanna


	16. Shadows of War

**Herald of the Force**

Author Notes: The Rakata are a threat, Harry discovered them about five years ago shortly before he constructed Coalition Military Force of the Rift Alliance.

**Chapter 16: Shadows of War**

Padmé let out a sigh of frustration as she sat down after another pointless Senate debate. True to Harry's words, COMPNOR and the Unity Committee were pushing for the 'Office of the Supreme Chancellor' to be given more political power. More power taken away from the Senate. Worse, they were pushing for the Chancellor to be given Military Power. They were choosing their words carefully, however the Chief Representative of the Rift Alliance warned they will not stand if the Republic interfered in their military operations.

Now it was a dangerous power struggle. Many Senator wanted to stay in the Republic and were siding with the Chancellor. However even they could see the Rift Alliance had the military strength. Worse, the Galactic Republic's Treasury was taken a hit.

Unfortunately tension was mounting high. The Rift Alliance Chief Representative was charging the Republic a high amount of money for supplying and funding the war. While many in the Senate cried out in protest, the fact remained strong in their minds, it was the Rift Alliance who was fighting and sacrificing their men and women. The Republic was not involved in the war at all. The Senate were also reminded the Rift Alliance Council was going to vote to pull out of the war and stop supporting the Republic. This only created panic as many in the Senate knew, without the Coalition Military Forces, the Republic had no chance against the Separatist and their droid army.

Padmé sighed in frustration as she collapsed on her bed. She had hoped to get some time alone with Harry but he left two days ago to the front lines, as the Separatist was attempting to push their way in Republic Space. She hasn't heard anything from him since. This was to be expected, because even with her clearance, communications to the Supreme Commander could not be made unless it was an emergency. She closed her eyes and her mind brought her a memory of Harry's kiss and soft touches. She smiled knowing despite what darkness the Galaxy threw at her, her greatest light was Harry.

Harry cuts the battle droid in front of him as his soldiers open fired at the other droids. The Separatist were clearly desperate to enter Republic territory. At first the Coalition Military Forces were barely holding, but when Harry arrived he quickly began changing their defence into offense and began to push the Separatist Fleet out of Republic space.

Harry jumped over the barricade and quickly located his on site Commander.

"Commander Tagren, how's the line holding?"

"We got those seps on the run Sir."

"Good, push them back beyond sector 12. Once they are out of sight, have the men take a good rest."

"Yes sir."

Harry stood up and held his lightsaber up blocking the incoming fire.

Whoever the droid commander was, he was a good tactician, but too aggressive. This allowed Harry to easily counterattack and flank the enemy before they could regroup. By the time they realized what had happen, the droids were losing more numbers then they could replace.

"Sir," A soldier said as he walks up to Harry.

"Yes, Captain Nexus right?"

"Yes sir, the Separatist are trying to enter Republic territory, why?"

"I imagine they wish to conquer Balmorra. Its weapon factory is well known throughout the Galaxy."

"But sir, Balmorra is a member of the Rift Alliance. Attack it would mean…"

"Yes, the Rift Alliance would enter into a full scale war with the Separatist. However, I feel there is more going on in this pointless war, then what we are being led to believe."

"You still believe someone in the Senate is controlling the war."

"I'm almost certain of it. I do not know if Palpatine himself is involved but make no mistake, Palpatine is trying to gain more power and become a permanent head of state. Also, it isn't just Palpatine we have to be concerned with. The Infinite Empire is out there somewhere gaining strength and make no mistake, they are watching this war. Also, the Star Cabal is lurking somewhere. Not to mention there could be other unknowns out there waiting to strike."

"Was it wise to show our hand sir?"

"The Rift Alliance may have showed our hands earlier, but we really didn't have a choice in the matter."

"So what do we do?"

"For the time being, we'll play defence. The only way to stop the conspirators is to make others desperate for our help. See to it that the enemy does not advance any further."

"Yes sir."

Harry walks towards the Forward Commander Center and enters. All the troopers stood at attention the moment they realized Harry had entered.

"At ease." Harry said as he stood before the holo-terminal.

"Secure Link to Strategic High Command is established sir."

"Very well, let's begin." Harry said as the holoterminal came alive.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine along with Wilhuff Tarkin and Senator's Padmé and Garm Bel Iblis stood there for the report on the front.

"Marshall, how is the frontlines?" Palpatine said as he tried to control his emotions at the man who hated him.

"We're holding, but I must send more reinforcements to the frontlines to ensure the Separatist do not enter Republic Space. They are hitting our forces very hard." Harry replies as he lied to the Chancellor.

"The Republic cannot afford to pay the Rift Alliance even more than what we have to. You'll have to make do with the forces you currently have Marshall." Palpatine said in a calm voice.

"Then I'm afraid I'm forced to move my forces away from the mid-rim and set our defences in the colonies."

"Surely you can hold with what you got?" Senator Garm Bel Iblis said with concern.

"The Separatist are attacking like crazy, our forces are being stretched thin and are suffering heavy causalities. If I cannot reinforce the line, then I have no choice but to pull back before the line collapses." Harry replies. Harry knew Senator Garm Bel Iblis and Senator Padmé knew the lines were fine and they were holding out without trouble. However, Palpatine didn't know that, and once the report reached the Senate, there would be another debate on how to support the war.

"Is there anything you can do to ensure your defence does not fall without getting reinforcements?" Palplatine asks in a worried tone of voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes. It was only recently that Palpatine and the Unity Committee was successful is passing a law that allowed the office of the Supreme Chancellor to be a part of the mission debriefing. While they could be allowed, they still weren't apart of the Strategic High Command and the Military Defence Committee. They could only get reports on situations and speak on the Senate's behalf. Harry didn't like this, but unfortunately, he also began using it against Palpatine as he was feeding him false information and didn't tell him the truth of the war.

"Not anyway I can see. The lines are barely holding, if the Senate would authorize me to attack the Separatist home worlds, then…"

"You know as well as I do Marshall, the Senate hopes to force the Separatist into negotiations without making the war worse." Palpatine said interrupting the Supreme Commander.

"Keep in mind, Chancellor. That the Rift Alliance is only fighting your war because you're a failure and we're cleaning up. No amount of money can keep us fighting for long. If I feel the need to pull out is necessary to protect the worlds and systems of the Rift Alliance, then I will do so before I put the safety and security of the Republic next." Harry said in a warning tone of voice.

Palpatine frown at Harry's words.

"I shall speak to the Senate, and ask that a military operation be made to help bring the war to a quick end. Hopefully, by attacking something important of the Separatist, the war will come to a quick end." Palpatine said.

"I trust your judgment, Chancellor." Harry said in a mocking tone of voice.

Palpatine did not miss the sarcasm, but nodded his head as he and the others disappeared.

Harry turned around and prepared to return to Coruscant after being gone for nearly a month. It was going to be hectic as he was attempting to end the war quickly without getting involved in politics. However it seemed politics was forcing him to get involved.

Anakin attacked the training droid, which was set to master duellist level before dropping back to defend as the droid attacked and parried his offense. Anakin hissds as the droid cuts through his defence and hit him in the arm. Anakin dropeds back and attacked again before dropping to guard. Once again the droid passed his defence and was successful in hitting him.

"You know you're not ready to face the combat simulation at a master level Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he enters the room.

"Master." Anakin said as he turns off his lightsaber. The droid went into standby mode allow the two to talk in peace.

"You've been in here daily for the past four months Anakin, is there a reason for this?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I've been training myself to prepare for the war." Anakin answers honestly.

"I see, I thought as much. Anakin, the war is questionable."

"What do you mean Master?" Anakin said in confusion.

"Master Windu just came back and told me the Rift Alliance is considering pulling out. They are going to withdraw their forces."

"Why, that would leave the Republic defenceless." Anakin said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, you see, the Rift Alliance doesn't trust the Republic and the Galactic Senate of the Republic. The Rift Alliance also believes there may be some Senators who are attempting to manipulate the war for their own goals."

"Conspirators. You think there are those plotting against the Republic."

"They are sure of it. The one reason why the Rift Alliance is being so negative towards the Republic is because they do not want to jeopardize their own security."

"There is no proof of this though."

"That is true, only theories right now and suspicion. However, information on the Coalition Military Forces defence near Onderon was leaked. They suffered heavy causalities. Worse, some members of the Senate knew about the defence before the attack."

"You think a Senator is a spy?" Anakin said.

"I'm afraid so, the Council has tasked me, with negotiations with the Rift Alliance and its Coalition Military Force. I want you to be there as I attempt to negotiate with them."

"Master is this wise. I understand only Jedi Master's are allowed to deal with foreign government and their military." Anakin said.

"Well I figured you would attempt to attend anyway. You will be in attendance. However be mindful, remember, the Rift Alliance are not on good terms with the Republic and our alliance with them, is fragile and appears to be about to break apart at the first sign of trouble."

"Understood master."

"Also Anakin, Supreme Commander, Marshal Harry Potter will be there. He has requested the Jedi Order assist in the war."

"Can we trust him?" Anakin asks trying to hide the hate he was feeling the moment he heard Harry's name.

"Whether or not he can be trust isn't the question. I'm telling you this so you don't do anything foolish. Remember, if you attack or provoke him, then the Rift Alliance will withdraw. This meeting is very important. Members of the Senate and Jedi will be there in hopes to secure the Alliance with the Rift Alliance." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin said nothing as he gives a nod in understanding.

**Rift Alliance Ambassador Building**

Harry entered the room and could see a dozen Senators, members of the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine who all looked at the members of the Rift Alliance.

Harry sat down along with the other high ranking members of the Rift Alliance.

"Now then, I trust your investigation has turned up something." Harry said in a cold tone of voice as he started the meeting.

"There is no proof that the leak came from our end…"

"The Defence Fleet hasn't suffered a major loss like this since the start of the war. Only a few knew of the defence fleet's location and strength that was station near Onderon. Now because of it, you lost a key planet of the Republic. How can you sit there, and tell me that there was no leak!" Harry said in an angry tone of voice.

"If there was a leak we would have found it on our end." Palpatine said in a calm tone of voice.

"Except there are many corrupt officials on your end." Harry snaps.

"The loss of the Defence Fleet is serious. If there was a leak, then the traitor would have no doubt covered his or her tracks."

"The Rift Alliance is already questioning this Alliance we have with the Republic. While I did make agreeable terms and have fought your battles, even I am getting sick of fighting for no reason. Our people are questioning, why should we stay and fight, for something the Republic caused?" Harry said.

"What price should we pay to keep the Rift Alliance happy?" Senator Orn Free Taa said as he was stuffing his face with food. Harry turned to look at the poor excuse of a Senator.

"This is not a question of money. It's a question of what responsibilities is the Republic going to take to ensure that they make amends. How can we trust the Republic, when you have proven to break the very laws and decrees you have created." Harry said.

Not one Senator said a word. Palpatine wasn't looking very happy.

"Please Marshal; there is no reason to be angry." Anakin said. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm but Anakin steps forward. "You have to understand, the Republic is uneasy with your military power and they merely want to ensure the Rift Alliance doesn't turn on us."

"If we are to attack the Republic, it would be because of your leader's decision to imprison us and force us to do what he wanted instead of our people." Harry said in a calm tone of voice. However there was a hint of anger and a warning inside of it.

Anakin said nothing as he knew Harry was looking for a reason to declare war on the Republic.

"What can the Republic do to keep the Rift Alliance continue to assist the Republic?" Padmé asks in a calm tone of voice.

"The Rift Alliance is tired of having to go through the Senate just to commence the simplest military action. The amount of red tape and restrictions we have are making us unhappy and the men and woman of the Coalition Military Forces are now talking about ending the Senate's rule." Harry says in a calm tone of voice as he looks at Palpatine who suddenly paled.

"Surely it can't be that bad..."

"The Coalition Military Force does not like the amount of restrictions we have in Republic Space. More than eighty percent of the forces are saying, it is not the Separatist who is the enemy, but rather it is the Republic we should be fighting against." Harry stated calmly.

"What do you want?" Senator Organa asks in a calm tone.

"I've repeatedly asked for the same thing, over and over again and I'm getting sick of repeating myself. Give the Coalition Military Force unrestricted access and permission to conduct military operations against the Separatist, or, you can start fighting your own battles." Harry said.

Palpatine frowns, as it was well known he was blocking their attempt to have such power within the Republic.

"I trust you understand, the Senate does not feel comfortable giving the Rift Alliance such power…"

"Would you rather become enemies of the Rift Alliance? If you believe that is wise Chancellor, to fight both the Confederacy Armies and the Coalition Military Forces at the same time, I cannot help but wonder just how long your Republic will last."

Too many Senators who knew the Rift Alliance was on edge because of the restrictions the Republic had on their military, now understood just how far they were upset. It was clear, that the Senate was only making them angrier by restricting their movements and actions instead of letting the Rift Alliance fight the battles that were needed.

"Very well, I will now use my executive power to allow the Rift Alliance Coalition Military Force to have unrestricted access and permission to conduct military operations in Republic Space. However, I cannot just give you such power without a price."

"I am aware of that. It's why I had the Senate create the Military Defence Committee. The Coalition Military Force will report to them, they will report to the Senate."

"Surely you can understand if my office was involved…"

"I do not like politics. I also do not like the idea of politics getting involved in military affairs when they do not understand the concept of military affairs. It has been well known in the Rift Alliance, that while politicians can control our funding, they do not interfere in our affairs." Harry said in a cold tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"Very well, I am just asking to be let in, so I am aware of the war effort in hopes my negotiations could bring a swift end to the war without needless violence." Palpatine said.

"The Military Defence Committee will assist you with that. Once again, I do not like politicians involving themselves in military affairs." Harry said.

Palpatine nodded, knowing this was the best he was going to get. He was seething inside because the Rift Alliance was threatening to pull out of Republic space due to the unfairness their military was operating under. It has been four months since the war had started, and the Rift Alliance had called for an emergency withdrawal from Republic space. These talks were to keep the Rift Alliance in a continued alliance with the Republic.

"Now, on to other matters. Marshall Potter, I have spoken to many officers in the Judicial Department, and they have expressed a desire to assist in the war effort. Many are seeking to enlist and provide aid in any way they can."

"Hmm, that is understandable. However you do realize that if they join, they would be joining the Coalition Military Force. They wouldn't be fighting under the Republic. We also would need access to planetary identification and commit a background check on each individual."

"Now then, I understand you wish to conduct the Jedi Order into the war." Palpatine said.

"That's correct; the Jedi Order's skill will be greatly appreciated if they assist in the war." Harry replies in a slow voice.

"The Jedi Council has spoken of it, and we have agreed to assist in the war. If the Senate agrees to your terms." Mace Windu said.

Everyone turn to Chancellor Palpatine who looks almost uncomfortable.

"I have no problem with allowing the Jedi to assist in the war. However, who should they report to? They are after all, a part of the Republic."

"Once again, they will report to the Military Defence Committee." Harry said.

Palpatine nods his head as the group gets up and leaves. Harry turns and gives a heavy sighs. The war was causing him to question who his real allies were.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This story is not abandon. :)


End file.
